Against All Odds
by RaiderTKD
Summary: Terra is back with the Titans and Slade decides to use her dark past to his advantage. With one Titan in a coma and another one on the bad side, can the four remaining Titans beat Slade, Red X and Terra before they fall into their hands as well?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A figure sat in front of a sizable monitor, watching the footage of six extraordinary teenagers fighting an army of robots by a clearing in the forest as he studied each of the crime-fighters carefully.

The video locked on to martial arts expert who led the team. The dashing young man had messy black hair and a pair of electric blue eyes covered a black mask.

The movie then shifted to a hooded girl who just tore apart five robots using a claw of dark energy. He couldn't see the upper half of her face but her glowing white eyes were visible from beneath.

Next was a blonde girl who knocked over a couple of androids by creating small mountains under them. She looked somewhat thin and fragile, but in this case, looks can be deceiving.

Nearby, a green-skinned boy turned into a green elephant and wrestled a couple of robots. He also had dark green hair and eyes.

Then, it focused on a half man-half robot shooting lasers from his cannon-like hand. The only human parts visible were half of his face and parts of his arms.

Last, but not the least, was a tall Tamaranean who launched starbolts from her hands, which went through a group of robots and shut them down for good. She had unnaturally red hair and pure green eyes, which added to her beauty.

In a very short time, they got rid of every single mechanical man and the viewer pressed a button on his remote, showing a picture of each of the six superheroes on the screen.

"Impressive."

He rubbed his chin with his index finger and another teenaged figure stood beside him as he looked at the snapshots in front of him,

"Very impressive." The second figure finally spoke up and he folded his arms, "It's not going to be easy to beat them this time."

"Not with my plan. I have a plan which is sure to bring the Teen Titans down to their knees once and for all."

The teenager smiled behind his skull-like mask and he knew exactly what his master was thinking, "You can count on me."


	2. Lucky Shot

Chapter 1

Jump City was enveloped in a coat of milky sunlight and the cool wind carried the refreshing smell of freshly cut grass. It was quiet and peaceful… except in a T-shaped tower by the rocky seashore,

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MEAT!!!"

"TOFU!!!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual argument over food as they stood between the TV and the circular couch. In the kitchen, Starfire was busy cooking some purple goop as Terra helped herself to a hamburger while Robin and Raven sat on a couple of chairs behind the counter.

The empath looked up from the novel she was reading and glared at the arguing boys, "Can't you two just decided on what to eat already?"

They looked back at her and Beast Boy waved his arms in the air, "But Rae, you can't expect us to choose between tofu and meat!" Her right eyebrow cocked and the back of Beast Boy's boxers covered the top of his head, "Hey, no fair!!!" He struggled to pry his bunny-designed underwear off his head and everyone else just laughed.

Just then, their moment of fun was interrupted by the alarm and everyone headed for the exit. "But…" Beast Boy looked sadly at the scrumptious tofu on his plate. _Maybe one little bite won't hurt_.

He opened his mouth to take a bite of the tofu sandwich but Cyborg grabbed his best friend towards the doorway, much to the changeling's dismay. "Friends, the Red of X is in the warehouse!!!" Starfire announced as they ran out of the tower.

Meanwhile, a teenager in a black and red combat suit with a skull-like mask was standing against a brick wall of a warehouse, as if he was waiting for somebody.

Then-out of the blue-a red birdarang hit the wall in front of him and turned around in shock, his black cape following his movement.

He saw the six Teen Titans blocking the exit and taunted them, "Well, it's about to time you guys showed up!" "Titans, go!!!" Robin shouted and they jumped into action.

Robin and Red X exchanged kicks and punches but when Robin attempted a flying kick, the evil-doer grabbed his leg and threw him unto Cyborg, who was about to hit him with his laser cannon, before the two crashed into a pile of wooden crates.

Next came Beast Boy, who turned into a gorilla and charged after Red X and Starfire attacked X with a barrage of starbolts. Red X managed to evade them with ease, but, when the smoke cleared, he disappeared. "Where could he be?" Starfire stood beside Beast Boy, their eyes darting maniacally in search of Red X.

Suddenly, a foot blocked her sight and the two superheroes fell back down to the ground. Above them, Red X was hanging from the metallic pipes on the low ceiling and he jumped back down, chuckling, "Gets them all the time."

Red X scurried to the exit, but a wall of black flames blocked his way and when it disappeared, Raven replaced herself. "You have to get past me first!"

The villain only smiled and it was a blur of fists and kicks, but Raven managed to escape them all. When he thought he had enough, he pinned her hard on the wall and she grunted in frustration, "Get away from me!"

He grinned as he watched her strive to break free of his grip. "You're one stubborn chick. But a gorgeous one at that."

She gave him a look of utter disgust and she disappeared into a black hole on the wall. Then his back was attacked by jagged rocks and he gave a backflip, landing behind Terra and returning the assault by kicking her back so hard, she flew out the exit, tumbling down the long staircase.

Terra landed face-down on the base of the stairs, every single one of her muscles aching; a trickle of blood was flowing from her right nostril and a huge, purple bruise had formed on her left cheek.

Red X ran past her, throwing a metal ball over his shoulder, which hit her head and rolled in front of the geomancer before she lifted her aching head.

"Huh?" There was a hiss and the sphere released a foul smelling, green gas, blinding the teenager. Everyone rushed towards the blonde, and Red X seized the opportunity to escape. "Dude! Are you all right?" Beast Boy helped Terra stand up by allowing her to lean on him as she groaned, "I think so."

Meanwhile, Red X watched the Teen Titans step inside the T-Car and gave a menacing grin as his cape billowed behind him, "That's what you think, Terra. That's what you think."


	3. Irrefusable Offer

Terra sat down behind the kitchen counter, staring blankly at her cereal as she held a small ice bag on her bruised left cheek. She couldn't believe they lost Red X all because of her. If she had been more vigilant, maybe none of this would've happened. _Why was I so stupid? It's even a miracle the Teen Titans accepted me again… _The 15-year-old shuddered as she listened to her own thoughts.

There was no way she could've possibly said that. She was beginning to sound more like Robin than Terra. But the geomancer couldn't help it. She endangered their lives many months ago and now, they acted as if it never even happened.

"Yoh, everything all right, my little rock and roller?" Her robotic teammate asked as he sat beside her and Terra nearly jumped a foot above off her chair in shock. "Um…" She tried to act as if nothing was wrong and smiled, "Yeah, everything's perfect!"

He gave her a strange look and Terra started to wonder if he could actually read her mind. "If you say so." Cyborg shrugged and continued gulping down the large piece of ham on his plate.

As soon as she was reminded of her own table manners by Cyborg himself, she turned away and caught a glimpse of Raven looking at her from the table. It was as if ice cold water had been placed down her back, only adding to the discomfort Terra was already feeling. Raven turned back to the book she was reading, but that didn't lessen Terra's sudden anxiety at all.

Something felt wrong… Horribly wrong. She didn't know why, but she had the urge to run away. She didn't feel safe, even though she was surrounded by all five members of the Teen Titans. It was as if she wasn't controlling her own body anymore. Her legs pulled her off the chair and she dragged herself towards the exit.

"Hey, Terra! Where are you going?" Beast Boy blocked the doorway before she could press the exit button. Her sapphire eyes met his and she felt a warm feeling coming over her. She had to get her mind off the Titans, at least for now, but she didn't have the courage to lie to Beast Boy, her best friend and… perhaps, something more. His big green eyes were so innocent, so pure, so- "Earth to Terra."

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sight of the changeling waving his arms at her and she came back to reality. "I… I'm just gonna go out for some fresh air." Beast Boy gave her his trademark smile and he put his hands together as if he were praying, "Do you need some company?"

Terra didn't want to hurt him but she smiled back at him and gently refused his offer, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but I just need some time alone. You understand, don't you?" His pointy ears fell but they immediately snapped back to their original position and he grinned, "Maybe next time?"

Terra couldn't help but laugh at his adorable gesture and nodded, "Of course, Beast Boy." She walked out the door and took in a deep breath when the opening behind her closed with a hiss. "At last, maybe I can get some peace and quiet…"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood in front of the door Terra had just gone through with confused faces. "Dude… What just happened?" The green teenager scratched the back of his head and Cyborg shrugged, "No idea. It isn't like Terra to just go running off like that." Robin walked in between them and folded his arms, "No, it isn't."

Terra walked by the remote part of the city, the place where she had first met the Teen Titans._ Oh, Beast Boy… _She remembered the time when she pointed out everybody's name and when it came to Beast Boy, well…

She wished she had captured him mumbling out jumbled up versions of his name on camera.

The look on his face was priceless. Her heart started to race and she recalled Beast Boy's eyes gazing lovingly at her, as if she was the most wonderful thing since… video games in his case.

She passed by another small mountain of rock and she whistled as she walked on But her peaceful stroll didn't remain so for long.

"Hello, Terra. Enjoying your walk so far?"

Her body froze at the all too familiar voice as her heart started to beast so fast, she was afraid it would shoot right out of her chest.

_It can't be! I got rid of him a long time ago! This can't be happening!_

She ran back towards the tower as fast as she could go, but his voice just kept trailing after her. "Do you really think the Teen Titans care about you?"

_Don't listen to him, Terra! He's just going to fill your head with lies again! He made you turn away from the people you cared about and he's not going to succeed again!!! _

She spotted a cave just a few feet ahead of her. Maybe she could lose him inside!

She marched through the rocky halls, but even though she had gotten quite far inside, she didn't dare stop for fear that he might catch up to her… Wherever he was. "You can't run away from me forever, Terra."

She felt a nauseating spurt of adrenaline just listening to the haunting footsteps behind her. He was getting closer and closer and closer... until Terra couldn't take the suspense anymore and turned around, raising her right hand-which was glowing yellow- in front of her. There he was. The very man who made her life the most miserable life she could've ever had.

"Slade."

She wasted no time in using her powers to bring the ceiling down on him and he was buried underneath a cloak of rocks. But her mind was transported somewhere else. He emerged from the smoke of dust and walked calmly towards her and she involuntarily took a step back with each one he took.

"You ought to know better, Terra. You can't hide away from your past forever." He lunged at her and, in her panic, she had forgotten to use her powers to attack him and dodged the bo-staff he was flinging at her.

"The Teen Titans only want you for your powers. Can't you see that?" She created a pillar of rock out from the wall on her right and launched it at him, but she was so scared, she couldn't focus properly and missed. "I don't believe you! The Teen Titans wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"

She shouted as she flung more jagged stones at him (and she didn't miss this time) but he only kicked them away as if they were plastic balls, "Believe it or not, it's true, Terra!" He mustered up a great amount of strength and charged at Terra with his bo-staff. She was barely centimeters away from the metallic rod before she jumped out of the way and fell down hard on the ground on her back.

"You're just too afraid to admit that even your precious Beast Boy doesn't really love you!" She quickly rolled over to her knees and a searing pain shot throughout her body, but she was distracted by another missed attempt by Slade to hit her with the bo-staff.

Luckily, Terra managed to regain control of herself and created a shield of rock between Slade and herself, knocking him over backwards. She emerged from her shield and shouted as him as he stood up, "YOU LIAR!!!"

She used her powers to throw the rock shield beside her at him and made a follow-up attack by drawing out more rocks on the wall towards Slade, who dodged them and rapidly made his way towards her,

"Once they're done with you, they're going to kick you to the curb, just like what your mother did to you."

Terra felt her blood rushing to its boiling point and tried to concentrate on the fight, but Slade had just hit a nerve back there.

_No one knows about my mother. _

Slade landed in front of her and broke the shield Terra had made a few seconds earlier to protect herself.

He punched her with utmost strength and, before she could do anything to stop it, Terra flew against the wall and landed on her side. She didn't care about the pain anymore. All she wanted was to Slade ripped apart to microscopic pieces. "Shut up," She grunted as she stood up and confronted Slade, "You don't know anything about my mother!!!" He stood in front of her and Terra could've sworn he gave her a menacing smirk, "Or do I, child?"

"You lied to me once! I'm not going to fool for your tricks again!" Her clenched fists were shaking now, in harmony with her body. His left eye narrowed as he taunted her once more, "The truth hurts doesn't it?" Just then, hot tears welled inside her eyes but she couldn't let Slade see how much it hurt her to be reminded of her mother. None of her outbursts were as wild as this one.

Without thinking, Terra pounced on Slade, but he grabbed her right arm and pinned her against the wall. She tried to break free of his grip, but it was no use. Slade was just to strong. "Now, you listen to me." He loosened his grip a bit and made sure he and Terra were looking at each other eye-to-eye before continuing. "I have a mission for you. And you are going to do it, whether you like it or not."


	4. The New Kid

Thank you so much to Lil chap welsh nd proud and CereittanyPrincess15 for your reviews. Hehehe… I love you guys!!!

Oh, and to answer your questions about Terra's comeback… She regretted what she had done and went over to the Titans Tower to apologize, but the outcome was much better. Okay, I'll stop rambling now and you can get on with the story… D

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Honestly, I don't know how to make a line, so here goes oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the Titans Tower…

It was around seven pm and Terra hasn't even shown up yet. All five of the original Titans were in the main room, wondering where the blonde had gone.

"I can't find her on the scanners." Cyborg said, walking inside the room with Robin, who added, "She's not answering her communicator either." Starfire started floating around the room with an unusually sad look on her face while Beast Boy sat beside Raven on the couch with his head in his hands.

"It's as if she disappeared off the face of the Earth…" Raven sighed as she sat cross-legged a few inches above the sofa while using her telepathic powers.

She, as well as the other Titans, noticed that Beast Boy was unusually quiet and she sat back down with the urge to tell Beast Boy to get a life.

_Okay, why did I just think that? _Raven wondered and she heard Happy-one of her personalities-singing in her head…_ You like Beast Boy, you like Beast Boy!!!_

She suddenly heard Angry scold Happy and groaned as she listened to them arguing…

"Shut the hell up, Happy! You're disturbing the peace!!!"

Anger towered over Happy, who still kept an annoying smile, "But it's too quiet here."

"I don't care! I like it that way! Now, go ruin someone else's world!!!"

Happy giggle and ran off with her arms raised to the side, making her seem like an airplane,

"Okay! That sounds like a good idea!!!"

_Beast Boy is just a close friend. Nothing more. _But if that WAS the case, why was the image of Terra and Beast Boy kissing stuck in her mind? _Oh, Azar, what's happening to me?_

Raven immediately snapped out of her reverie when the alarm abruptly sounded and the giant TV immediately flashed a video of the scene.

It was in the warehouse by the peir. It was completely empty… except for a certain someone in a skull mask jumping over a couple of rooftops before landing in front of the hidden security camera.

"Red X." Robin growled and his mask widened at the sight of a second figure in a black and yellow costume. "And I am afraid he has brought a friend." Starfire said and Robin turned his back on the screen, "Titans, go!!!"

Unfortunately, he felt someone grabbing his shoulder before he could go out the doorway with the others. He turned around and saw Beast Boy right in front him. "What about Terra?"

He frowned and gave the situation a deep thought. Terra could've been anywhere and she could've been in great danger. But then, she was used to being on the road for months on end, just like she said when they first met.

"Beast Boy, I promise we'll try to find Terra after we defeat Red X." His green eyes glimmered with happiness and the two left the tower with the others.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After how long the Titans would probably take to get to the peir…

"Hey there, bird boy." Red X jumped on the platform in front of them and Robin's heart started to race. There was something wrong with his voice-and he seemed, if possible, more overconfident than ever.

The leader was about to shout something nasty at him but Red X cut him, "Hope you don't mind if I brought someone along with me." After a few seconds, a second figure jumped beside him and the five Titans looked at the new villain intently. "His name's Ravager X. But I'm afraid you'll just have to be reacquainted later." Red X placed his hand on his hips as he folded his arms. (A/N : for those who are fans of the comics, you'll probably understand why I picked that for the guy's name).

He was only a few inches taller than Beast Boy and he was rather thin.

He was clad in a black windbreaker which had yellow pockets, collar, and chest area, as well as the lower half of the sleeves. Red X's partner also wore yellow cargo shorts with black tiger-like stripes. He had a yellow baseball cap on and he had a black mask around his eyes, which was similar to Robin's.

"Hey, guys." He gave them the most menacing smile they had ever seen as he folded his arms, "What? Haven't you seen a supervillain before?"

Even though his voice sounded much like Red X's, there was a familiar feeling to it, especially for Beast Boy. _It feels as if I heard that line a long time ago… _"Titans, go!!!" Robin and Cyborg went after Red X while the other three chased after the new villain.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and lunged at the criminal, who gave a backflip just in time to avoid him and Starfire's energy bolts (A/N : well, I can't say Starfire's star bolts right?). A black claw emerged from the cement floor and it reached for Ravager X but he also escaped her clutches.

_Man, this guy's slicker than I thought…_

Raven scowled and, when she saw Starfire and Beast Boy's reactions, she realized that they were as shocked as she was.

This Ravager X was better than he looked.

Way better.


	5. Uaxendium

For those interested in the pairings, all I can say is… this story's gonna have a lot of lovey dovey complications. And no, there aren't of _those _themes.

Ooh! And thanks to Ravensfan for her review!!!

On with the story…

**I seriously have no idea how to put a line so I'll just put something random here… Okay, there we go!!!**

Robin locked eyes with Red X as they walked around in a circle, like cats getting ready to pounce on one another. He listened to the sounds of Cyborg joining Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven, who were having trouble just trying to get three feet near Ravager X.

The supervillain took a glance behind Robin and gave an invisible sneer, "Hey, where's the blonde?" Robin took out his bo-staff and pointed it at Red X, "That's none of your business!!!"

He punched Red X in the stomach, and he fell down to the ground as he held his arms around his belly but he kicked Robin's legs just above the feet and brought him down.

Meanwhile, Ravager X was beating the rest of the Teen Titans up, even though he was outnumbered four to one. He evaded Cyborg's lasers and tricked him into shooting Beast Boy instead, who flew off to the other side of the warehouse.

Starfire flew at their enemy with an amazing speed while attacking him with starbolts.

_At least I can fight with the ravaging of x_ (A/N : it just popped up, y'know?) _better than the red of x because this one does not seem to have interest in me at all! _

She threw more and more starbolts and finally hit Ravager X, who-due to Starfire's unbelievably strong attack-fell through the brick wall and stopped as he made contact with a cement wall of another building…

"Ugh…" The criminal groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on his stomach, on something soft and hard at the same time. Just then, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a pile of debris surrounding him before he stood up with a whole lot of muscle aches.

Ravager X realized that his legs were hanging off the object he was sitting on and looked down with a terrified look on his face, "Oh uh…"

The test tube he had placed in the right pocket of his windbreaker was now broken in front of him and sticky, blue liquid was now flowing on the ground beneath his feet.

But he saw something more horrifying than a dangerous spilled chemical…

He blushed as soon as he realized he was sitting down on top of Raven, whose eyes were glowing a deadly shade of bright red at the moment. But Ravager X was so shocked, he couldn't move an inch and Raven attacked him wih a blast of dark energy.

Ravager X landed painfully on his butt just in front of the peir's warehouse. He heard a voice coming from his earpiece as he slowly stood up, "Ravager, Red X pull out… NOW."

Ravager flinched as he saw the other four Titans coming after him, especially Raven, who had the left side of her face emerged in the blue liquid he had spilled earlier.

_Oh god!!! It spilled all over her! Slade might kill me for this but-_

"But, Slade, the **Uaxendium **(pronounced like wax en dium)_-_" He tried to protest as he ran away, biting his bleeding lip. "Ravager X, _that's an order._" His master spoke with a insistive voice and the boy knew he couldn't disobey him.

_But what about Raven? _He thought as he disappeared into the shadows of the night, knowing what waits ahead of him.

_So… What do you guys think so far? Review please!!! Sorry if the chapters are short… I was kinda out of it lately, 'cuz I short-circuited my house with my deadly pancake-flipping technique earlier!!! _

_I'll go hide from my mom now… BYE!!! (zips off but waves hand off-screen) Don't forget to review!!!_


	6. Repairing The Damage

Okay! Here it is!!! Chapter 5!!! Thank you for everyone who actually put up with me this far. Hehehe...

And let's give a hand to the following users for the reviews! Thank you so much guys!!!

Pajama jam – thanks! I really appreciate it!!!

Arcaten – you'll get the answer to your question in a few chapters… D

A Flaming Moon – told you I'd upload soon!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"I can't believe it! They totally beat the hell out of us!!!" Cyborg slammed his fist on the kitchen counter and Starfire hated to agree, but she had to, "Yes, it is true. This ravaging of x has, how do you say, beaten another dimension from us."

Robin would have laughed at her innocent mistake, but his mind was too focused on the battle they had earlier. He often looked around at this Ravager X while battling Red X and he proved to be quite the challenge, even against the other four Titans.

_Who exactly was that guy? He couldn't have just popped out of nowhere and joined Red X, right? _But there was that question about Terra…

"_Where's the blonde?" _Red X might have been cocky, but this just took the cake. Why would he care if Terra wasn't around? It's not like she-

Wait… TERRA!!!

What if Red X and Ravager X would come looking for her?

They'd probably assume that she was around town and Robin couldn't bear to watch his friend suffer because of him. He had let her down before when he couldn't bring her back from the dark side before.

Finally, he had come to a decision, and faced the rest of the Titans.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Red X and Ravager X walked through a hallway, between the metallic walls. The two were awfully quiet and Red X noticed that his partner was acting weird. Ravager X was even twiddling with his thumbs then beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. "What? The Teen Titans scared you or something?"

He didn't expect Red X to talk to him so suddenly, he snapped his head to face him abruptly and got himself a stiff neck. "Ow…" He growled as he rubbed the back of his neck and when he saw Red X's speechless self, he remembered the question his counter part had asked a few seconds earlier. "No, of course not."

"Then why are you so fidgety?" Red X was already becoming very suspicious of Ravager X's strange behavior and interrogated him. "You didn't do anything to make them ponder too much about you, did you?"

"It's nothing, all right?" Ravager X was annoyed enough, and he didn't Red X on his case either. Apparently, Red X took his his word for it and left him alone.

_Finally. I almost thought he'd find out about the Uaxendium. _

But he shuddered at the thought of what the chemical's effects would have on Raven. Yes, they may have been enemies, but she didn't deserve anything that liquid would soon do to her…

Soon, the two supervillains reached a room with walls filled with monitors. There, stood a man in a half bronze, half black mask seemingly made of steel. Slade. _Great, just what I needed… _"Have you got it, Ravager X?" His master's calm voice made him all the more nervous and he stood frozen in place, "Have what?"

"The Uaxendium. You were supposed to steal it from a chest in the peir, remember?"

_What am I supposed to tell him? Oh, I'm sorry Slade. I dropped it and it spilled all over a Titan? Man, what have I gotten myself into…_

"Well?" Red X asked as he stood beside Slade, who was slowly making his way towards his fourth apprentice (A/N : there's Robin, Terra and Red X). Ravager X wanted to run away, but he couldn't. Slade's eye was transfixed on him, and he felt as if he was reading her mind.

Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for what would happen next…

"You stupid, little brat!" Slade had punched him in the stomach before Ravager X was was thrown unto the steel wall, his head aching. He towered over the poor criminal, who struggled to stand up, but he could only balance on his hands as he knelt down. He was already trembling in pain, especially after that exhausting battle he just had with four Titans.

But Slade wasn't done yet. No he wasn't.

He bent down slightly and picked up Ravager X by the neck. The teenager was on the brink of collapsing, and this didn't help one bit.

But when he was about to lose consciousness, he heard an angry voice from behind Slade.

"SLADE, STOP THAT!!!"

Red X really was behind Slade and he looked like he was getting ready for a fight. _What does he think he's doing? He's just going to get himself killed! _

Ravager X was placed back down on his knees and Slade went over to Red X. The tired criminal took this time to catch his breath and slowly lifted his head, eyeing the other two very carefully. "Watch your tone, with me, Red X. Remember, you work for me!"

With that, he walked away, leaving Ravager X and Red X all alone in the room. "Are you okay? Slade went too far back there." He knelt down beside his partner but Ravager X was somewhat shocked by his reaction.

Red X was known for his attitude, and Ravager X had no idea that he would actually stick up for him. Red X stood up and held a hand out to his friend, who just stared at him in disbelief.

After a few seconds of registering what exactly was happening, Ravager X took Red X's hand but he walked straight for the door. "Where are you going?" Red X asked as he followed him and the yellow-clad teen replied, "I have to fix the damage I have done."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ooh… Cliffie… Hehehe… I hoped you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Reviews please!!! And no flames! I hate flames. (eyes glow red like Raven's) I really hate flames. D Oh well… I guess that's it. Check you guys out next time!


	7. Unwanted Company

This is it… (concentrating) This is it… (licks lips) This is it… (closes eyes tightly, but opens them in a few seconds) YES! (screen zooms out and I clap my hands) IT'S ALIVE!!! (screen zooms out and there is a tall pyramid of cards in the center of the room) At last, after a hundred years, the pyramid of cards is finished!!! HAHAHAHA!!! (looks at you-yes, you) Oh, I guess you want to skip to the story then. (shrugs and walks off-screen)

(reappears) Anywayz, thanks for the reviews and stuff. Special thanks to Ravensfan and my other friends for their support! You go guys… girls!!!

To clear things up, Rose Wilson-Slade's illegitimate daughter- was the fifth Ravager, and I sorta combined her with Red X to make up… (drum roll) Ravager X!!! But what is his true identity… and what does he have to do with Slade and Red X?

Yes, I do own Teen Titans… In my dreams!!! (laughs like a stupid person and then turns serious) Okay, I really don't and it sucks… (walks off-screen)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day, Beast Boy stepped inside the main room, only to find out that no one else was in the tower. He walked over to the fridge and, there, his communicator started to beep and he picked it up. Cyborg was on and he seemed to be driving the T-Car. "Hey, where are you guys?!?"

"Sorry, B, Robin here thought that we should check out Gotham City and Steel City. Maybe Terra's somewhere here." "BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!" Beast Boy half yelled but Cyborg kept his cool. "Robin thought it was a good idea to let you and Raven keep watch over the city, just in case. You can put up with her for a day, right?"

Just then, an image appeared in Beast Boy's mind and he chuckled.

_He and Raven were left to watch the city while the others went out and he decided to cook something for her. And by something, he meant tofu bacon. "Hey, Rae want some-" "No."_

_Naturally, he kept bugging her to the point she threw him out of the tower and into the sea (or something like it) and she ordered pizza for herself. _

"All right, see ya later, B!!!" The screen went black and Beast Boy groaned, "Man… Of all the people…" But then, it wasn't so bad. _At least I can finish my mission of making her laugh while we're stuck here. Wait a minute- _

He looked around and noticed that Raven wasn't around yet-and it was almost noon. She never sleeps in this late… but since he woke up late, he probably just missed her. He shrugged it off and decided to make some breakfast for himself.

"Nothing like tofu in the morning..." The green teen hummed as he dumped the cooked tofu into a plate and he walked over to the kitchen counter. When he ate, he realized that it was quiet.

Too quiet.

After finishing his breakfast, Beast Boy placed the plates inside the sink and decided to pay Raven a visit in her room.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's door, debating if he should knock or not.

_If I knock, I might get myself slammed against the wall again. But if I don't, I'll never know what she's doing in there. _

His hand reluctantly tapped on the door and he swiftly pulled it away, wishing Raven would answer, and-at the same time-wouldn't.

After waiting there for what seemed like an eternity, he grew somewhat frustrated and sneaked into her door after transforming into a fly.

He landed in front of Raven's bed and was shocked to see that the empath wasn't in it. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all.

_Oh, c'mon. This is Raven! Where else would she go if she wasn't in her room?_

Her room gave a strange atmosphere… It was dark and cold, with many ancient artifacts of some sort. He kept his footsteps light, just in case Raven would suddenly barge in the room.

"Well, no one's here." He shrugged and crept towards the the door. And then he heard it.

"Uhh…"

Beast Boy nearly screamed as soon as the sound reached his ears. He turned around and he saw Raven's bathroom door slightly open. Now, he was having a second debate. Would he go in there and check on Raven or not?

"Raven?" He pushed the door a bit further inwards and saw Raven laying on the tiled floor, unconscious. "RAVEN!!!" He kneeled beside his friend and tried shaking her shoulders gently to wake her up.

Unfortunately, she didn't.

"Man, oh man, oh man…" Beast Boy kept mumbling as he thought of what to do. _Dude, if only the others hadn't gone out!!! _

He slowly carried Raven in a bridal fashion and he wobbled his way towards the medic room. _Geez, Rae, I never knew you were this heavy… _He was already sweating profusely and his knees were close to giving way.

"Almost… there…" Beast Boy bit his lip and he kicked the doors open. He placed Raven on one of the beds and took a couple of deep breaths.

"What am I gonna do now?!?!" Beast Boy looked at the monitors, unsure of his next move. "Oh yeah!!!" An idea struck his head and he walked over to Raven, who appeared to just be sleeping.

He placed his index finger on Raven's wrist and found out that his teammate's pulse was faster than usual. "Maybe I should call the other Titans…" He bit his lip and pulled out his communicator. _Wait!!! _A little voice stopped him and he looked at Raven.

_If I call the other Titans, maybe they'll think I'm not good enough. _But something terrible had happened, and he should really call the others.

So he told Robin first…

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy, Starfire and I have a lead on Terra's whereabouts." The changeling sighed deeply but Robin added, "Try and ask Cyborg."

And so Beast Boy did…

"All right, grass stain, but I'm still on the far side of Steel City. It's gonna take some time to get there, and the traffic's not gonna help. Here, I'll tell you what to do while waiting for me."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beast Boy sat on a chair beside Raven, who was still unconscious on the bed. By now, she had a wet towel on her forehead to cool down her fever and the monitors showed stable vitals. This was one of the first times Beast Boy had ever seen her not wearing her costume.

In fact, she was wearing a dark blue hooded t-shirt and a pair of light gray cargo shorts Beast Boy recognized as the ones Starfire had forced Raven to buy a few weeks ago.

_Never knew she would ACTUALLY wear them though…_

Aside from being unconscious and having a fever, nothing else was wrong with Raven.

Or so he thought.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raven was in an extremely different place. She was sitting in the middle of what seemed like remains of a partially destroyed castle. She was all alone, and the view of the menacing purple sky from a hole on the ceiling only made it worse. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she leaned a fallen marble column. She was weak, and the back of her head felt as if it was being pounded by a tenderizer.

Something felt wrong about this place, but she didn't know what it was. So far, she was the only living thing around… not even a single ant could be seen crawling around. And the castle was humongous! It would have been very beautiful, it weren't for the fact that it had probably been abandoned for centuries.

Raven realized that she had to find her way back to the tower, even though she didn't know how she had gotten there in the first place. She slowly stood up and dusted the dirt off her rear.

The empath started to walk towards a dark corridor, but she heard a couple of footsteps nearby, very nearby. Something-or someone-was right behind her, and she definitely did not want to know what, or who, was trailing her.

But then she heard an all too familiar voice just inches away from her, haunting her with its very existence…

"Leaving so soon, Raven?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hope you enjoyed that!!! Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Please be kind!!! D Thank you so much for your time and effort to read and review! D

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	8. Breech of Faith

Hey there!!! It's me again. I apologize for those who think the story is going too slow, but the plot is somewhat complicated, so it needs to be this way. I also know that there are a lot of questions left unanswered, like 'where's Terra' and 'what are the effects of the Uaxendium' but-I promise-they will all be answered in due time.

As for now, I hope you enjoy the story and please review, so I'd know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks for everyone who reviewed though and special thanks to my friends from youtube for your support!!! You guys rock!!!

Anything else? Yeah, I never will own Teen Titans… And the following is fiction, so forgive me, if I changed some character details.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Previously…_

The empath started to walk towards a dark corridor, but she heard a couple of footsteps nearby, very nearby. Something-or someone-was right behind her, and she definitely did not want to know what, or who, was trailing her.

But then she heard an all too familiar voice just inches away from her, haunting her with its very existence…

"Leaving so soon, Raven?"

The half demon turned around in a flash, her arms stretched out in front of her as her hands glowed with dark energy. But, much to her surprise, it was only…

"Hey, there, Raven!!!" Her pink-clad self hugged her and Raven was too shocked too talk for a few seconds. "Okay-" She pulled Happy away from her and demanded angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's your mind. I should be asking you what you're doing here." Rude appeared beside Happy and Raven felt as if she had been hit in the head with a heavy brick.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHY IS MY MIND-" Raven was already shouting at the two when Knowledge put a hand up in Raven's face. "Calm yourself down, Raven. You're not going to get any answers if you're not going to listen to us."

The teenager took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. "It's not going to be easy to say this, but some outside factor has entered your body and caused it to shut down."

_Outside factor? What would be so dangerous…_

_NO!!!_

"That chemical Ravager X dropped on me…" Raven's voice was barely audible, but all her other emotions had heard her.

"Most probably that is the cause." Timid was quietly trembling and Happy tried calming her down as Knowledge and Raven began to ponder about the strange liquid.

"You see, that chemical has infiltrated your body… starting with one of your most important systems." There was an awkward silence as Raven listened to Knowledge very carefully. "Your nervous system."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Red X watched Ravager X through a small window on the wooden door leading to Slade's laboratory.

His partner was struggling to find a cure for the Uaxendium she said she spilled on Raven from their last encounter.

He knew that Uaxendium was one of the rarest and strongest chemicals ever… It's not going to be easy to reverse the effects…

Ravager X slammed his fist on the table, his anger only growing. _What have I done? _

He stared at the test tubes in front of him with glowing blue liquid inside them. There was a deadly truth behind these seemingly harmless chemicals…

Uaxendium was the perfect killer-silent, deadly… and swift. It infiltrates the victim's nervous system first… and it works its way down to the other systems.

In short, Raven would vanish from the living world forever if Ravager X couldn't find a cure in a week-if she could even last that long…

Red X felt an air of sadness come over him. Yes, he and the Titans were enemies, but they had never meant for this to happen. They weren't killers.

With that, an idea floated into his head and he pulled out a black communicator with a red x design on the back. There was a click and Red X sneered behind his mask as he walked away from the laboratory.

The small, circular screen on his communicator only revealed darkness, but soon, a pair of sharp blue eyes came into view. "Oh, it's you…" A husky female voice said as Red X noticed the figure's eyes relax, "What is it now?" She added and Red X sighed.

"I need your help."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Starfire was in the southern half of Gotham City with Robin, using a holographic costume Cyborg had made just for her. Even in human form, she was still as beautiful as she was in her alien state.

She retained her luxurious red hair, but the color was slightly changed so that it would look more natural, and she had perfectly normal green eyes. She wore a purple baby tee and denim jeans which fit her just perfectly. If Robin didn't know her, he could've sworn she looked just like a real human.

"Oh, Terra... Where could you be?" She wondered to herself as she stood beside Robin who, on the other hand, was having a talk with two teenage girls who happened to be waitresses in a quaint coffee shop. "Have you seen this girl?" He asked, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, a loose red hoodie and denim jeans to keep his identity a secret. They couldn't risk the other villains knowing that Terra was missing.

The blonde waitress took a look at the photograph of Terra, who was wearing her school uniform in the picture, and smiled, "Yes, we have. She was here earlier this morning. You just missed her." Robin had to hide his happiness and he felt that he was so close to finding Terra.

Robin thanked the two girls and hopped on his motorcycle, which was parked by the sidewalk, when the brunette waitress stopped him. "She was with this boy, but we've never seen anyone quite like him before."

He looked at them, his curiousity getting the better of him. "A boy?" The two girls nodded and the blonde spoke up, "Yes. He didn't look like he was from around here though." Robin didn't hesitate to ask them further questions, "What did he look like?"

The waitresses looked at each other and the brunette was about to answer, but she was cut off by an explosion across the street. They ran off in terror and Starfire and Robin spun around to check what was going on.

"What?" Plasmus was throwing a taxi at an innocent hotdog vendor, who managed to jump out of the way before he could be crushed. "Oh great…" Robin groaned and dashed into a nearby dark alley to change into his costume.

Starfire had already started attacking Plasmus with her star bolts. As usual, it didn't stop the monster for long and Robin came back in his costume.

"I just hope friend Cyborg is having better luck than us…" Starfire gulped as Robin evaded a bone-crushing attack from Plasmus and took out his bo-staff.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cyborg was driving the T-Car as fast as he could back to Jump City. Unfortunately, he was cut off by the traffic and he was still a three hour ride away from the Tower. "Man, I guess I'm gonna have to call grass stain to hold on for a while."

He was about to press a button on his right arm, but his car suddenly jumped up a few inches and fell roughly on the road. He looked up and saw a masked figure in the middle of the intersection, which was partly devastated from the grenade she just released.

"Woah…" Cyborg stared at the woman in wonder and slowly stepped out of the car.

She looked to be a few years older than him, somewhere in her early twenties. She had pure white hair, but there was a blue mask covering her eyes, all the way down to the bridge of her nose.

She had a blue combat suit on, which was similar to Red X's, but hers had orange highlights and she had a sword in her right hand.

"Okay, time to kick some butt!!!" Cyborg's human eye narrowed as he aimed for the villain, but the young woman was much too fast for him. She threw him against the wall with just a single flying kick and Cyborg fell face-down on the ground.

"I didn't mean my butt…" He growled as he received another blow from the new supervillain. "Since when did new villains keep beating us like this?" The mechanical man stood up and the woman stood in front of him with a cocky look on her face.

"The name's Deathstroke, kid." With an amazing strength, she lifted Cybrorg a foot above the ground and pinned him against an office building wall. "And don't you forget it."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beast Boy paced around the hospital wing, looking at the window outside. It was dark outside, and the others would never be out this late. He hasn't even heard a single peep from them and they wouldn't answer their communicators.

"Dude!!! What's going on with them?" The green teen grew tired of walking around and sat down at the foot of Raven's bed with a sad face. "What happened, Raven?" He spoke more to himself rather than the unconscious girl and sighed.

_If I only I knew what went on back there…_

Meanwhile, a figure sneaks into the main room silently, hoping not to draw attention to herself. It was on its way to the door which lead to the Titans' rooms, but its slender leg made contact with the kitchen counter and the glass of water on top of it was losing its balance…

Beast Boy's eyes felt heavy, but he couldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep. He would watch Raven the whole night if he had to, but he wasn't going to leave her alone… not even if-

CRASH!!!

Beast Boy jumped at the sound of glass breaking and ran towards the main room. He took one last look at Raven and promised he'd be back as soon as he checked what had caused the crash.

The main room was empty and somewhat dark. He had forgotten to turn on the lights while he was watching Raven in the hospital wing. Then he heard a crunching noise underneath his right foot and bent down to investigate the object he had stepped on.

"Glass?" His right eyebrow cocked and he heard very faint footsteps nearby. He slowly stood up and looked around the room once more. No one was there, but he was positive someone else was hiding here.

Just then, he caught a glimpse of a person hiding behind the couch and he crept over there. Beast Boy leaned over behind the sofa and saw the mysterious intruder. "Ravager X!!!" The supervillain tried to escape, but the changeling caught up to him.

"You're not going to escape this time!!!" Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and aimed his tail for Ravager X, but the enemy escaped once again.

Beast Boy chased after him as a leopard, but Ravager X disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Where'd you go?" The Titan asked, transforming back into his human self and passing by the kitchen counter.

Just then, Ravager X pounced on him and pinned him on the floor, his back to the villain. Beast Boy squirmed to break free of his grip, but in his anger, he had forgotten to use his powers to defend himself.

Fortunately, his legs were free and he trust his right leg backward, hitting Ravager X hard in the face. The intruder gave a yelp of pain and stepped backwards, giving Beast Boy a chance to fight back.

He pinned Ravager X down to the ground just like how he was and the enemy's baseball cap fell off his head. Long, straight blonde hair fell down to Ravager X's shoulders and Beast Boy gasped.

"No! It can't be!!!"

He stood up, backing away from the all too familiar figure as soon as he recognized Ravager X's hair and shook his head in disbelief.

_This can't be happening! It just can't!!!_

Ravager X slowly stood up and sighing, he took off the mask which covered his eyes, revealing a pair of bright sapphire eyes.

"Terra…" Beast Boy was on the brink of tears but his shock was enough to mask it, "But why?" He couldn't believe it. This was the second time Terra had betrayed them, but he never expected that she would be working with Red X!

"I…" Terra couldn't find the words to express how she felt and pulled out a small ray gun from the right pocket of her windbreaker.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Tears welled up in Terra's eyes as her shaking hand reluctantly pulled the trigger.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

Then everything went black.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Woah!!! And that's the end of Chapter 7, people! It's time to wrap it up. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!! The story still has a long, long way to go, and I'll try to update ASAP. Check you guys out later!!! Again, don't forget to review!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	9. A Plan Ready To Put Into Action

Thanks for the reviews, and also to my friends from youtube!!!

**MissesRavenGrayson** - Thanks, Steph!!!

**RoseXxxXThorn** - Thank you! Love you too!!!

**FantasyMind93** - Thanks!!!

**Arcaten** - Hehehe, I do mean to leave more questions than answers. Keeps people guessing… I'll be sure to update, 'cuz I'll have to face the consequences!!!

**Pajama Jam** - Thank you! Terra has a very good reason to betray the Titans, and if you read the story carefully, you'll have a clue of why she's doing it again.

**SithKnight-Galen** - Congratulations! You're the only one who guessed who Deathstroke really was!!! I'd give you a prize, but I can't think of anything right now… Well, the Titans East aren't exactly in this story, sorry 'bout that.

And special mention to…

**BeastBoy4press052**!!! You always have a review for every chapter, and you're one of the reasons why I'm dedicated to this story!!! Thank you so much for your support!!!

This chapter's more on the emotional side, and… just read on to find out!!!

Okay… Let's get back to the story!!! (runs off-screen)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beast Boy fell face-down unto the red carpet with a thump, a trail of smoke coming from the small ray gun Terra held in her gloved hand. She wiped the tears in her eyes with the back of her left hand as she placed the gun back in its holster.

_I didn't want to this… _

_But I had to… _

_And this time, I didn't really have a choice.._

Terra took a deep breath and proceeded to go to Raven, a test tube filled with glowing green liquid swimming inside.

_I just hope I'm not too late… _

She was about to go through the door which held the hospital wing, but she heard a familiar voice coming from the communicator in her pocket.

She flipped the communicator open and saw a skull-like mask on the screen. "Red X? What's going on?" _Yeah, why aren't you busy distracting Slade and the other Titans? _"It won't be long before Slade finds out you're back at the tower. You have to get out of there… and fast."

"Hold on, X. I'm almost there." She already had her hand on the control panel and was ready to push the entrance button… until Red X gave her some terrifying news.

"The Titans are-"

"Oh no! Friend Beast Boy!!!" Starfire's voice exploded in the quiet tower and Terra panicked. She dropped her communicator in shock and ran towards the window across the hospital wing doors.

_Darn it… _

She swiftly climbed out of her window and jumped on a floating rock platform below her without hesitation.

"I just hope Slade doesn't find out about this…" Terra gulped as she hurriedly made her way home, not knowing that this was only the beginning of what was still to come.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"He's just been knocked out, but he'll be fine." Cyborg said as they watched their unconscious friend laying on the hospital bed next to Raven's. "Who could have done such a horrible thing to friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in her usual innocent tone.

"Titans, report to the surveillance room… NOW." Robin's voice came from the intercom (AN: wow, where did that come from?) Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other for a few seconds before following their leader's orders.

The mechanical man and the alien princess reached a room with one of the walls filled with monitors. Yes, this was the surveillance room, where Robin spent most of his time checking the scanners for any traces of criminals…

"What is it, friend Robin?" Starfire and Cybrog now stood on either side of Robin, whose eyes were focused on the biggest screen in the center of all the other monitors.

He had been watching a footage of two figures fighting in the main room, which was still as messy as it was at the moment. One of them was Beast Boy, and the other was…

"Ravager X." Cyborg folded his arms as Robin shook his head. "No, it isn't Ravager X."

"I am afraid I do not understand, Robin. Is that not the 'ravaging of x'?" Cyborg had to agree with Starfire. That was Ravager X beating Beast Boy on the screen… wasn't it?

Beast Boy had Ravager X pinned down and Starfire gave a loud gasp as she recognized the girl's long, blonde hair once the cap flew off.

She appeared to be just as shocked as Beast Boy, who backed away from the girl while she unmasked herself.

"Terra…" The three Titans chorused along with Beast Boy, except that Robin's voice had a more confident tone in it.

"This cannot be. Terra is our friend, she would never betray us!!!" Starfire insisted but Robin stood his ground, "But she did, and there's only one thing we can do about criminals." He narrowed his eyes at both of his friends and he clenched his fists.

"And this time, we have no choice but to bring her down… even if that's the last thing we'll ever do."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**The next day…**

Terra and Red X were having breakfast at a quaint McDonalds close to the latter's apartment, since he was pretty much out of food by now. Obviously, the two weren't very happy about last night's results, but they felt more relaxed now that a chemical analysis back at Slade's lab showed that Raven had at least a week more before things go out of hand, giving them more time to think things through.

They sat down by the glass wall, in a table in the corner so as not to draw attention to themselves.

The two made sure to wear civilian clothes to make sure no one would find out who they were. Terra was clad in a slightly fitting gray hoodie and denim jeans-which she actually borrowed from Red X, since her clothes were back at the Tower.

Terra got a good look at her partner, who was taking a sip of his coke float, as she raised the burger to her mouth. He definitely wasn't what she had expected him to be.

Red X was a dashing young man, which was pretty much an understatement.

He was one of the most handsome guys Terra had ever seen. The teenager had black hair which was messed up in all the right places, and his deep-set azure eyes only added to his already attractive face. He wore a green hoodie and a pair of faded denim jeans.

"I guess we need a second take then." Red X said in a cocky voice, suprising Terra as she swallowed a bit of her burger. She was already steamed at the fact that she had spoiled her one chance of saving her teammate's life, and this didn't make the situation any better.

"Shut up, X. It's not like you helped that much either, y'know!!!" Terra shouted as she collapsed on the couch, her voice filled with a spite which reminded Red X of Slade himself.

Red X decided to change the subject and take his partner's mind off the already heavy matter at hand. "Please, call me Wheeler." He asked, sitting across Terra, who was unnaturally silent.

"Is… Is that your real name?"

Red X nodded and smiled, "It was the only name my parents could think at the time, I guess…" Terra grinned back at him, "That's a nice name."

"You think so?" Terra nodded and placed her half-finished burger down.

Unfortunately, his goal to keep Terra preoccupied failed as he noticed Terra lean back against her seat and took a deep breath filled with sadness.

"I just can't believe it… This is the second time I've betrayed the Teen Titans, and this time, it's worse…"

Red X couldn't stand to see Terra like this. She was a nice kid and she didn't deserve what has happening right now. They may have had their own reasons to work for the dark side, but hers wasn't much of a choice. She was forced to do it. And it was all Slade's fault.

And then an idea hit him.

An idea so crazy, it might actually work.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Okay, sorry if that chapter sucked and stuff, but I've been pretty busy lately and I haven't in the game for a while, but I promise, the other chapters will be WAY better!!!

Guess you have to tune in next time to find out what Red X and Terra have in store for the Teen Titans and if they can actually still save Raven's life. Looks like Slade's having bad luck with his apprentices again!!! (evil laugh)

Thanks for reading… And don't forget to review!!!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	10. Going Down!

Once again, thank you to my supporters and reviewers!!! Love you guys!!!

**SithKnight-Galen** – Actually Slade has no idea about what Terra and Red X are doing, but he does have a master plan at hand. The next Titan who will fall into a coma will be revealed in this chapter and Deathstroke's main goal at the time was to distract Cyborg, and not hurt him seriously, according to Red X's orders.

**BeastBoy4pres052** – Thanks once again for the review!!! One more reason to smile today!!!

Okay, so we left off where Red X had a great plan and how Robin was determined to stop the couple once and for all. Well, let's just see whose goal is gonna push through, shall we?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile…**

Robin sat behind the desk of his room, his mind ever so deep in thought. Ever since he had found out the truth about Ravager X's identity, his mind wouldn't let him rest.

_She was our friend…_

_We trusted her…_

_We even took her in after everything she has done to us…_

He abruptly stood up and decided to check the villain scanners once more, his anger building.

_Why couldn't I stop it?_

_Why did I just let her walk out the door without anyone to accompany her? _

_How could I have been so stupid? _

And then, he felt something under his feet and looked down.

It was a communicator, similar to the one he had created when he was Red X.

He was about to turn it on when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

It was Starfire.

"Robin, I am afraid Cyborg has something terrible to tell you…"

She dragged him all the way to the hospital wing, his heart beating so fast, he was wondering if Starfire could hear it as well.

The first thing Robin saw upon entering the quiet ward was Beast Boy and Raven's unconscious forms. They were pale, and the scanners beside their beds only showed more bad news…

Their vitals were unstable.

Cyborg was in front of the ward's main computer and when he heard Robin and Starfire step into the room, he turned around with a grave expression on his face.

"Robin, Beast Boy and Raven are-"

Robin braced himself for what Cyborg was going to say next, knowing that this going to be horrible news.

_This is it… _

_Here it comes…_

_Are they okay?_

_Are they dying?_

_Are they-_

"In a coma." Cyborg couldn't believe how easily the words had just slipped out of his mouth and he awaited Robin's reaction.

He had a shocked look on his face, one that he'd seen only a handful of times, and he shook his face, obviously trying to get over the hard-hitting news.

"But they'll be fine, right?" Robin asked, his voice retaining the confidence it had. Cyborg's face had a mixture of happiness and sadness to it, and that only made Robin even more anxious to know the truth.

"Beast Boy will be."

"What do you mean 'Beast Boy will be'? What about Raven?"

It was now Starfire's turn to speak. She and the mechanical man thought that it would be better for Robin to hear the sadder part of the story from her.

"We are not sure if Raven will be doing the 'all right'. It seems that she is not getting better."

Robin looked at Cyborg, his eyes pleading his teammate to tell him that what Starfire was saying was just a joke.

Unfortunately it wasn't.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the villain alarm had cut him off.

"Who is it, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked as her friend raised his right arm to check his scanner, but Robin gently pushed his arm back down.

He clenched his trembling fist and stormed the door as he barked his orders, "Cyborg, activate the security systems-and make sure to change the passwords!"

"We're going after Terra." They heard him as the sound of his loud footsteps began to worry Cyborg and Starfire. They have never seen him this mad, he was even angrier than the time he thought Starfire had let Slade escape when he was under the effects of hallucinogen.

"Don't worry, Star," Cyborg placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and she turned her head slowly to face him, "He'll get over it. He always does." The alien princess gave him the first smile she had ever since they found out that Ravager X was actually Terra.

And for a moment, she had truly believed that everything really was going to be just fine.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**In a rain forest somewhere in Africa…**

Red X and Terra were in a small tree cutting place, trying to break in the main door. Not a single worker was around, and that made their job a whole lot easier, but the awful rainfall didn't.

Since the Titans knew about Terra's identity, she figured that her mask wasn't of any use so she left it back at Red X's apartment, along with her baseball cap, but otherwise, she wore the costume Red X had given her.

"Stop right there, you two!!!" Robin's voice came up from behind them and Terra gave a wicked smile as the two 'villains' turned around. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stood in front of them, their faces filled with anger and determination.

"You're not getting away with this, this time Terra." Robin took out a couple of birdarangs and gave the couple a dirty look.

Terra and Red X were unfazed by the look and the blonde actually had the nerve to taunt the martial artist, "Oh, c'mon. How many times have you guys actually tried to stop me and did?"

This only made the Titans angrier and Robin gave the trademark, 'Titans, go!!!' before they attacked.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Meanwhile…**

Another mysterious figure crept through the air vents of the Titans Tower, where two comatosed figure stayed amdist the protection of the said building. Judging from its slender build, it was a woman in her early twenties, and she was dressed in a blue and orange combat suit.

As you have pretty much guessed, the intruder was Deathstroke. She was sent by Red X and Terra to get past the tower's defenses and get the chemical Terra found to Raven ASAP.

Apparently, this chemical wasn't the cure, but it would slow down the Uaxendium's effects to buy Red X and Terra just enough time to find the antidote.

"Darn teenagers…" Deathstroke grumbled, crawling her way through the metal compartments.

According to the couple, they had found out that there was a special flower in Africa which might be their one and only chance to save Raven's life and Terra practically begged her to get the chemical to the empath before her condition could worsen.

"They're SOOO gonna pay for this…" Deathstroke moaned but then she thought about what she had just said. The more she thought about what Red X and Terra were doing, the more she realized that the two weren't actually so bad.

_What the hell am I saying?!?! Deathstroke, get a hold of yourself. _

_Ever since what happened with dad, I've been so uptight about it, I haven't been thinking straight!!!_

_Wait a minute…_

_I don't have a father._

She angrily flipped open the metal panel in front of her and slid inside it, landing perfectly on her feet in the middle of the training room.

On either sides of her were several mechanical equipment and behind her was a rack of weights. In front of her was a punching bag… and a sliding door.

"Man, their security system-"

Deathstroke was cut off by the sound of mechanical gears and she turned around, only to find herself surrounded by dozens and dozens of combat robots.

The last word she had said was kinda squeaky, especially since she had never expected to bump into the mechanical men.

A lot of mechanical men.

"sucks…"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back at the rainforest…**

Robin and Cyborg were up to their necks with Red X's taunts while Starfire didn't hesitate to throw as many starbolts as she could at Terra, who was once her friend.

"We gave you another chance, and you have merely-as they say-thrown it in the dump!!! How could you do this to us, Terra?"

"The same way I did before!!!" The blonde summoned sharp, jagged rocks and sent them at Starfire, who blasted them into dust using more of her starbolts.

Meanwhile, Robin prepared a couple of freeze disks while Cyborg launched his sonic cannon at the supervillain.

"I see you guys are nothing without that green kid and the goth on your team, huh?"

Red X just hit a nerve back there.

A really sensitive nerve.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" Robin shouted and faltered on his flying kick, which gave Red X an advantage back there.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The teenager kicked Robin in the face and the boy wonder came crashing down beside Cyborg, who threw Red X off his feet with a hefty punch.

"You did something to them, I'm sure of it!!!" Robin was already standing beside Cyborg, and the both of them watched Red X jump back on his feet.

Red X gave a sinister laugh and gave a backflip, now standing beside Terra as the couple were surrounded by the three remaining Titans.

"Surrender, X! You're trapped!!!" Cyborg said as they heard the humming of his sonic cannon, tension building between the two groups. Terra and Red X were already at the edge of a cliff, and there was no escape.

"Give it your best shot." Terra taunted them and the three Titans looked at each other, nodding.

Starfire bombarded them with star beams and Robin lashed out his exploding disks as Cyborg blasted them with his cannon.

Unfortunately, the heavy rain fall got worse and Terra's feet were sliding backwards through the mud as she summoned a rock to protect her partner and herself. She had a feeling that this was NOT going to end well.

No matter how much weight she put on her feet, her small frame was really a downfall right now. And the Titans' attacks were only getting stronger…

And then it happened…

The rock shielding Red X fell down to the ground and they looked in front of them just in time to see a huge crack coming between them and the Titans.

"Oh man!!!" He shouted as the ground below him started to slant downwards and the two teenagers stood frozen in place.

Terra lost her footing and slid on her back towards the edge of the cliff. Red X turned around upon hearing Terra's horrifed scream just in time to notice that he and Terra were slipping off the end of the dreaded cliff!!!

"TERRA!!!" He shouted as the crunching sound of the cliff finally breaking off drowned his scream and in that instant, he knew that the worst wasn't over.

In a few seconds, he was going to have the same fate as Terra as he felt the ground below him begin to disappear.

"AAAHHH!!!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will this horrible adventure finally claim its first victim? Will Slade's plan finally be revealed? And what does Deathstroke hate so much about her father that she is willing to bring him down?

That's all for now folks, tune in next time to see what happens next. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	11. Guess Who?

I'm back!!! (jumps on-screen) Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! Love ya, guys!!!

I apologize for the long wait. I've been kinda busy lately, another reason why this chapter is somewhat short.

Anywayz, thanks once again and let's get on with the story shall we, before Red X and Terra get tired of floating in the air…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Previously…**

In a few seconds, he was going to have the same fate as Terra as he felt the ground below him begin to disappear.

"AAAHHH!!!"

Red X plummeted towards the ground, the cold air phasing through his body as he evaded the falling debris.

He felt as if his brain had lodged against the back of his head and he was too shocked to even scream in fright.

And then, he saw slanting mound of earth come up from under him. He covered his face with his arms and he felt a sharp pain run across his spine as he landed half-way down the mountain.

He kept protecting his face while rolling down the mountain, rocks and all sorts of branches pelting every inch of his body. How he had even survived that fall, he didn't know why, and he wasn't even sure if he would make it through going down the mountain at this state.

The rain had stopped, but that didn't make Red X feel the least bit better. He mustered up all of his courage and slowly peeked through his hands and gave a scream of terror.

He collided with a huge stone and a searing, burning pain shot up his right arm but-miraculously-he rolled over the rock and continued rolling down the mountain with an injured arm.

He felt his back collide with the ground once again, except this one was different.

The ground was level again and there were no more projectiles coming at him.

_Am I even alive? _

Red X was laying on his back, feeling as if he had just been given a ride inside a washing machine for three hours straight.

But only five minutes have passed ever since the cliff broke off.

He felt light-headed and he had the urge to vomit. He never got car sick and the like, but that journey down the mountain proved to be much more than he could handle.

Red X slowly stood up and rubbed the aching back of his head with his left hand, since his right was still in pain. His body suit was all torn up and drowned in mud. He stared at the mountain and his eyes widened as soon as he noticed how far he had fallen.

"Ungh…"

He turned around at the sound of the groan and gave a small gasp. He had forgotten about Terra!!!

"Terra!" He called out as he walked over to a wounded figure by a tall tree.

He kneeled over to where the silhouette lay and noticed that she was laying on her left side.

"Terra, are you okay?" Red X gently moved her to lay down on her back and looked into the blonde's weak sapphire eyes. She had a deep cut across her right cheek and she was just as disheveled as her partner.

Her skin was tainted with spots of mud and her breathing was slow. Red X's fingers started shaking as he watched the life slowly disappear in Terra's eyes.

"Terra…" The young woman heard a familiar voice and a piercing sensation attacked her whole body. Her eyes met a pair of azure eyes and she tried to focuse on them, but her vision was getting blurry.

The last thing she heard was a crack of lightning and darkness overcame her.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back at the tower…**

Deathstroke took a couple of deep breaths as she pulled out the rest of her sword from a robot's mid section. Around her were small mountains of robots parts and pieces, which she obviously took care of herself.

Finally, all of the robots were put of commission and she made her way towards the medical bay, her pure white hair still in place.

"Piece of cake." She smiled and placed the sword back in her holster. She carefully walked through the aisle with a huge smile on her face.

"Now, where's that girl?" Obviously, the girl she was referring to was Raven, and since she wasn't given a map and the like, she would have to search the whole tower for Raven.

Terra had warned her that Beast Boy could probably still be in the Tower, and to be careful of their tricky security systems.

"Oh, c'mon… How hard could it be?" She spoke to herself in a cocky voice as she listened to the sounds of her own footsteps. She already took down approximately 40 robots and she managed to get past the motion detectors. What else did she need to face?

A whirring sound burst into the hallway and laser cannons popped out of the ceiling.

Apparently, she needed to face a whole lot more.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Robin stood on top of where the crack breaking the cliff off had formed, the wind flowing through his ebony hair. The only sounds he could hear were the sounds of leaves rustling and the echoes of leftover rocks rolling down the mountain. The sounds of bittersweet victory.

Well, being Robin, you would have thought that he would be rejoiced to have beaten his enemies, but this was different.

Red X's loss didn't matter that much to him, but what troubled him was Terra.

When she first came back with the Titans, he may have been secretive about it, but he was quite happy to have her back on the team, even after what happened the last time she betrayed them.

"Friend Robin…" Starfire stood on his left with tears in her eyes as Robin looked at her sincerely. This must've been just as shocking to Starfire and he didn't want to see her like this.

Unfortunately, there was nothing any of them could've done at the time.

Robin instinctively hugged Starfire, not wanting anyone else to face such a tragedy alone.

Not only did they lose a villain, but they lost one of their dearest friends.

Cyborg came up to Robin's right, speechless and shocked. Starfire cried on Robin's shoulder (AN: 0.o Don't ask how that happened, Robin's shorter than her…) as he patted her back subconsciously.

Cyborg looked at the dark abyss below them and back to their leader, "Let's go home."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raven leaned against the remains of what appeared to be a grand staircase, her arms folded as she eyed her emotions carefully. She was deep in thought, as always, thinking about the situation intensely.

_So this chemical infiltrated my systems and actually brought down my demon half's defenses. Well, this is bad. _

Well, the chemical hasn't done too much damage to Raven's brain. It altered Nevermore, but that's all the damage they had seen so far.

"Don't worry, Raven! We shall find a way to stop the chemical from getting to the rest of your body." Happy giggled, spinning around in circles so much, she almost made Raven dizzy.

And then the empath realized something.

"What would they gain anyway from my death?" Raven asked, her eyes staring at Knowledge and Wisdom, who seemed to be the only ones worried about the situation. "Well, aside from the fact that they would have only five more Titans to deal with, nothing." Her yellow-clad counterpart shrugged and Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Exactly." For the first time, Wisdom and Knowledge's faces were filled with confusion as they egged Raven to continue.

"I mean, there has to be another reason why they would infect me, right? I know Ravager X and Red X wouldn't just want to kill me like this. They have something up their sleeves, I'm sure of it."

"Well, it does make sense. But Terra is missing. Isn't it possible that they have just planned the destruction of the Teen Titans?"

Raven shook her head as she licked her lips, "No, Red X isn't that low to try it. And, judging by our meeting with Ravager X, he probably isn't smart enough to formulate such a complicated plan."

"They're working for someone." Wisdom concluded and Knowledge asked, "But who?"

Suddenly, they heard the other emotions shouting in the distance and Raven snapped her neck in their direction.

The empath saw a horde of mechanical men in a distance, firing red lasers at the running emotions. Raven stood in place as she watched them slowly make their way towards them.

They wore half bronze and half black masks, and that only meant one thing.

"Slade."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Whoops, not let's forget…

**Pajama Jam **-Thank you! I'm glad you're starting to understand more!!!

**BeastBoy4pres052 **- Thanks! It's summer here and I didn't have anything better to do so I finished that last chapter. Thank you so much and have a great day too!!!

**SithKnight-Galen - **You'rewelcome and thank you!!! Uh huh, everyone is up to here (raises hand above head) in trouble and Slade hasn't a clue!!!

**FantasyMind93** – Thanks, actually Terra has a reason to be a villain, but that'll be revealed in the later chapters.

**MissesRavenGrayson** – Two words… Thank you!!! (high five)

**Lil chap welsh nd proud** – It's been a long time, hasn't it? Thanks!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

And that's the end.

Of this chapter, sillies!!! I can't just leave you guys hanging like this, I'm not that bad!

I'll TRY to update sooner, and probably make the chapters a bit longer, but that's not one of my best habits…

Anywayz, check ya out soon! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	12. Attack of the Ravens

Once more, thank you ever so much to all my supporters! I wouldn't have done this without you!!!

Well, let's get going or else we'll all be frozen in time with that last scene…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Robin sat behind the steering wheel of his compartment in the T-ship, not wanting to think about what had just happened, which was starting to become harder with every passing second. He, as well as the other Teen Titans, had never said a single word upon getting inside the vehicle.

They were on their way to Titans Tower, their home.

Well, to be honest, it didn't feel like a home anymore.

To him, a home was a place where you could go to in times of desperation, where you fit in with people who love you just the way you are.

A place where you are safe from the cold, harsh ways of the outside world.

Unfortunately, there was no running away from this one.

Reality hit them. Hard.

Terra was gone.

Beast Boy was in a coma.

Raven was dying.

_What else could possibly go wrong? _Robin sadly thought as they zoomed off into the gloomy, night sky.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was dark, in fact it was the darkest shade of black the young woman has ever seen.

She could feel that her body was laying on top of a bunch of leaves, by the smell and texture. From what she could tell, she was laying on her right side, her head atop a bigger patch of leaves. She slowly inhaled the stench of burning wood, as well as wet mud.

Where was she?

The petite figure ever so slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a beautiful night sky decorated with thousands of glimmering stars.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stabbing pain attacked her left side and she gave a gasp of pain as the spasm only grew more inflamed with every move she made.

"Terra, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice behind her and, as if on cue, the racking pain ceased to exist.

The teenager shifted so as to lay on her back and met face to face with a pair of concerned azure eyes just waiting for any kind of answer from her at all.

"Wheeler?" She mumbled, biting in her lip in pain and relaxed as soon as the discomfort disappeared. "Yeah, hey, you okay?" He asked with hesitation, watching Terra's pale face very carefully as the sound of burning wood came back into the background.

Terra struggled to sit up but Wheeler gently held his hand to her face.

"No can do, kid."

She was about to retaliate but he pointed to her left side and she realized that her partner had wrapped a piece of his cape around her midsection. Much to her shock, she saw that the area around the cloth was red, and her windbreaker had been used as some sort of a blanket.

Wheeler's clothes were just as ragged as hers were, and his already messy hair was even more untidy-and it was wet. He also had mud stains on his face, and she saw a strip of cloth poking out of his pocket covered in mud and blood.

She looked at her own arms and legs and realized that she was clean (AN: at least, way cleaner than him). Her wounds were cleaned up and there wasn't as much mud on her skin as she remembered.

At first, she was at a loss for words, but she came up with two words which fit just nicely with this situation.

"Thank you."

The two smiled sweetly at each other, the bonfire adding to the dreamy atmosphere which engulfed the two.

"You're welcome." Wheeler broke the silence and the two swiftly looked away from each other, Terra's cheeks flaring.

"Umm… Are you sure you're all right?" He asked once more and Terra turned back to face him slowly, still laying down on the pile of soft leaves Wheeler had gathered as a bed for her.

"Yeah, I don't think anything's broken…" She said in a soft voice and Wheeler silently gave a sigh of relief. He sat down against a log beside Terra and they both stared at the far away view of the mountain.

"Woah… Did we really…?" Terra began, looking at the land form and Wheeler answered her, "Surprising, isn't it?" The blonde merely nodded, exhausted from their ordeal. Wheeler looked at her and the two fought to keep their cheeks from flushing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deathstroke calmly walked through a hallway aligned with what remained of the laser cannons which once protected the aisle, her sword in her left hand. At last, she had arrived in front of a door from which the sounds of humming machines came from.

"This must be it." She smiled overconfidently, pulling out a screwdriver-like device from her pocket.

She walked towards the door's control panel and, in a few seconds, took out the protective layer of metal covering the wires. Indeed, there was a nest of wires underneath, it was just a matter of finding out which one would shut the door's security system down.

_This should be easy. _

She raised the device to the mesh of wires and a second extension popped out from the middle, making it look like an unusual pair of scissors. But then, there hundreds of colored wires laying in front of her, and the wrong one could set off even more defenses to be launched at her.

_Okay, so it's not gonna be that easy. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raven and her other emotions hid behind a giant slab of concrete, listening to the noises all the Slade bots were making as they struggled to find the empaths.

"How did they get here?" Raven asked weakly, feeling as if the life was slowly seeping out of her body. Happy, who was seated on her left, was just as clueless as her. "I don't know. They must have came in through that chemical you got on yourself."

"That's it! Happy, you're a genious!!!" Knowledge, on Raven's right, quietly exclaimed.

"They must be similar to those nanobots Slade had given to you back when Robin became Slade's apprentice!" She continued and Raven agreed. It was a cunning, and smart plan.

"Apparently, Slade wants to get rid of me. He sent his nanobots to get destroy me in my mind, and that chemical is still getting rid of my body." Raven nodded as a marble column flew over them and landed in front of the empaths with a loud _thud. _

Timid was about to give a yelp of surprise when Rude slapped her hand over the nervous girl's mouth to stifle the noise. "Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just let those walking bolt-heads get away with this!!!" Anger was right beside her and she had decided to join their conversation.

"We have no choice," Her voice was stern and demanding, causing everyone else to look at her, even if they didn't really want to.

"We have to fight."

Raven, inwardly, was somewhat shocked. Anger wasn't one to just help her out like this.

Unfortunately, Anger could sense their doubt and she spat back, "Look, those androids are out to get us, and I'm not going to give in to Slade!!!" Her eyes started to glow dangerously red and she locked eyes with Raven, who gave her cracked her knuckles.

"She's right. There's no other way."

All the other emotions had different looks on their once horror-stricken faces. There was a flicker of determination in their eyes and they knew that Raven was right.

All of them stood up and gave each other one last glance before going into battle. There, several feet away from them, the Sladebots were having the time of their lives searching for them amidst the rubble.

"ATTACK!!!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Special thanks to the following reviewers, who made my day!!!

**BeastBoy4pres052** – Thank you!!! I love cliffies…

**Lil chap welsh nd proud** – Thanks!!! (blushes) I hope you found the answer to your question in this chapter!!!

**FantasyMind93** – Thank you for your support!!!

**SithKnight-Galen** – Indeed, the trouble does only grow deeper as time passes. Thank you so much, I thought the pacing was too fast, but thanks for that!!!

**Pajama Jam** – Thank you! (keeps smiling) I'm feeling more confident now!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Well, everyone, thanks for reading, and thank you so much to the reviewers!!!

I'll be back with another chapter as soon as I can!!!

Oh yeah, don't forget to review!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	13. Surprise, Surprise!

I'm back! So, how was your day? Me? I'm good so far. Well, enough about me, let's get back with the story before you get bored here.

Thank you to my supporters and reviewers. I really appreciate your help, especially since this is the first fan fiction I showed in public. Again, thanks!!!

Right… Maybe we should get back to the story before Red X and Terra fall asleep watching the glamorous night sky.

_Oh yeah, I never will own Teen Titans. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Let's not forget the people who encouraged me to finish the story…

**BeastBoy4pres052** – 2 am? Woah, you're early!!! Thank you so much, I'll try not to keep you waiting!!!

**Lil chap welsh nd proud** – Thanks! Don't worry 'bout the spelling, everyone makes mistakes once in a while!

**Pajama Jam** – Thank you! (peace sign)

**Twilightstorm1993** – Don't worry, I'll never discontinue this story, even if you paid me a million bucks!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Terra was feeling much better now, not perfectly fine, but better nonetheless. She sat on a partly moss-covered log, staring at the blazing bonfire in front of her. The dancing flames seemed to entrance her, putting her in a much relaxed state.

Well, as relaxed as you would be when you were lost in a strange rainforest with three of your former friends-now, turned enemies-probably looking for you and your villainous companion.

"Well, things could've been worse." Terra sighed as she sat all alone in their temporary camp, waiting for Wheeler to come back with some food.

Just then, the fire suddenly died out, leaving the poor teenager in the dark.

"It just did."

She was accustomed to being in the dark, especially after sleeping in caves and other unimaginable places, but this was just scary.

She had no idea where Red X, or Wheeler, was and the Titans might be coming for her any second.

Or monsters.

Or ghosts.

Terra felt as if someone was watching her, but she knew that no one was there. Or at least, she thought so.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deathstroke stared at the numerous wires in the small metal box, the device in her left hand shaking. Okay, so she definitely underestimated the Teen Titans. She didn't know that they would actually have such a complex security system.

There were blue wires, a couple of green wires, some red ones and even purple wires!!! How was she supposed to pick the right one?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her hand inched towards a certain purple wire which was sticking out a little bit.

"If this doesn't work, I guess I can kiss my butt goodbye…" She closed her eyes tightly and with a swift movement of her fingers, she heard a snip and she bit her lower lip, bracing herself for what was about to happen.

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked around the hallway. Nothing changed, but the door in front of her was still closed.

_Did I pull the right wire? _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Robin was still in the T-ship with Starfire and Cyborg, making his way towards the Tower. It was unnaturally quiet, if you didn't count the sounds of Starfire's sobbing on their earphones.

He tried to drown it out, but there was no use. Robin knew he would have to deal with the effects of Terra's death sooner or later... and it might as well be sooner.

He took a deep breath and frowned, "Starfire, I-"

Suddenly, there was a strange beeping coming from their computers and Robin changed the subject, "Cyborg, what's wrong?"

Cyborg pressed a red button on his control pad and a shocking message appeared right on his screen.

"Someone's in the Tower."

"Perhaps friend Beast Boy and Raven have awaken?" Starfire asked innocently, but Cyborg shook his head and she felt her heart sink even lower.

"No, it's one of my _old friends._" He exclaimed as he pulled a green lever, causing the T-ship to go even faster.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

There was a somewhat mechanical hiss and Deathstroke instinctively jumped backwards, dropping her favorite gadget on the floor. She was armed with her sword, ready for anything that would come her way.

The sliding doors in front of her shook a little, then they glissaded to the sides, finally giving her access into the Titans' hospital wing. She rubbed her sweating forehead with the back of her right hand and lowered her sword.

"Whew… For a second there, I thought something was going to attack me."

She stepped inside the medical bay and was greeted by the sounds of machines monitoring vital signs. In front of her were two beds with blanket-covered lumps on top of them.

Cautiously, she crept over between the two hospital beds and looked at the lump on her left carefully.

It was a green-skinned boy in a purple spandex outfit, his lower fang protruding out of his mouth. His hair, which was a darker shade of green, was all messed up and he appeared to be fast asleep.

Deathstroke had to cover her mouth with her free hand as a bubble inflated and deflated from one of the boy's nostrils with every breath.

_Well, isn't that funny… _

She then shook her head as if she was trying to shake away the cheerful memory away and decided to focus on the task at hand.

The woman turned to her right and saw a purple-haired girl shivering under the covers. She was covered in cold sweat and her skin was pale (AN: well, paler than before).

Meanwhile, the green-skinned boy heard the sounds of clothes rustling and slowly opened his heavy eyelids, staying as quiet as he could.

Deathstroke took out the injection from her right pocket and licked her lips, hoping that it wasn't too late.

She knew she couldn't let Terra down, let alone Red X, whom she owed a big favor.

No, she didn't want to delve deeper into that.

At least, not now.

She pulled off the cap and looked at the glowing green liquid inside the transparent tube, completely mesmerized by the power of Science.

_Geez, for Pete's sake, I'm not a scientist!!!_

Deathstroke pushed Raven's left sleeve (AN: she was lying on her right side, her back facing Deathstroke) and rubbed an alcohol-drenched cotton ball, which she grabbed from the bedside table, on a certain spot on the girl's arm.

She slowly lowered the needle towards Raven's skin but was cut off by a blunt pain attacking her back and she flew against the second bed, which was now empty.

She collided with the bed and rolled over to the hospital bed leaning on the wall, where she hit her head hard as the feathers from the now scratched up pillow rained all over her.

Beast Boy stood in front of her, transforming from a horse and back into a human. Anger was written all over his face and he had probably gotten much of his strength back after a much needed rest.

"Don't you dare touch Raven!!!"

"Ungh…" Deathstroke moaned as she gritted her teeth and stood up, determined to get her task over and done with. Unfortunately, Beast Boy wasn't one to give up without a fight.

And neither was Deathstroke.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Wheeler was making his way back to their temporary camp with a bunch of fresh fruits in a rolled up bundle in his left arm. The flashlight in his right arm lit the way before him as he struggled to walk without sliding on the wet mud.

He passed by scary-looking trees, unfazed by them at all. He had lived in a forest when his parents had first left him and he was used to this kind of distressing life. He admitted that it would have been easier if Terra wasn't with him, but it would make no difference now.

Well, come to think of it, Deathstroke was also on their side, but not now. She was probably walking casually on her way to her apartment with her usual cocky smile on her face. He gave a laugh at that thought and, strangely, he heard another voice laughing with him.

He turned around, making sure that no one was hiding in the shadows, but from what he could see, there was absolutely no one there.

The wind brushed against the leaves of the trees and the stench of wet mud surrounded the area. Still, no one else was there.

"Must be my imagination."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was an intense battle between the two, and neither showed the slightest sign of giving up.

Beast Boy had turned into a tiger and was throwing everything he got at Deathstroke, who had already attained three long gashes across the lower half of her right arm. Beast Boy had also gained a great amount of bruises, yet the two were still deep in the intense battle.

Deathstroke broke through the medical bay doors and created a hole halfway through the wall covering Cyborg's room, but she didn't care. She had to get that chemical to Raven before the rest of the Teen Titans came back.

Beast Boy, in rhino form, charged again at the woman, but this time, she managed to evade the attack and the dinosaur got his head stuck in the hole his enemy had created just a few seconds ago.

Deathstroke used this time to run back inside the medical bay and she had managed to get to Raven's side. She pulled out the injection once more and lowered her hand swiftly as she clenched the handle of the sword in her free hand.

But an agonizing pain was launched at her right leg and she felt warm liquid gushing down her extremity. The room was spinning and her eyes were closing against her will.

Beast Boy let go off Deathstroke's leg after giving it a mild bite (AN: um… is that possible?) and turned into a human again, spitting his enemy's blood at the floor.

He had never done such a brutal act in his life but he had to do it, to save Raven.

Deathstroke fell down to the ground and Beast Boy turned around to the sound of bustling footsteps.

He saw Robin, Starfire and Cyborg at the doorway, staring at the shocking scene before them.

The looks on their faces were unreadable, but Beast Boy could tell that they were all beyond shocked.

The three stared at Beast Boy and vice-versa. It had been a long time since they had spoken a word to each other, and they had been expecting their once-comatosed teammate to be asleep.

The silence was defeaning and Starfire decided that enough was enough.

"Friend Beast Boy, what has happened?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

So I kinda got hyper today, and I used my energy for good use.

Well… That was one quick update, if I could say so myself.

I'll be back next time with another chapter, but for now, I have to take my homemade pizza from the oven before it burns like the last… two times…

Don't forget to review!!!

If you do, I'll stop updating fast!

Just kidding!!!

See ya later, and thanks for reading.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	14. Time to Confess

You're back!!! Actually, I'm back… Never mind.

Okay, I bet some of you are looking out for the pairings, and there are, but I won't mention them here. You have to read the story to find out. (runs away from angry mob) There are some hints in the story, just read them carefully and you might find out.

Personally, I prefer to update fast. It's kinda unfair for me to just leave you guys hanging for months and you might actually forget the story.

Now, let the show, or story, begin!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Whoops, don't think I forgot the reviewers, oh no…

**Twilightstorm1993** - Thank you! I'll try not to keep you waiting!

**BeastBoy4pres052** – Thanks! I try to constantly keep up the pace with all the events!

**Pajama Jam** – Thank you, my pizza didn't get burned this time!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beast Boy and Robin sat in front of each other on the sides of a metal desk in interrogation room. The green teen was telling Robin his story. Of how he discovered the truth behind Ravager X and how he had come across Deathstroke.

But as he spoke to Robin, he noticed that the Boy Wonder was unusually quiet, and not as demanding as he should be. In fact, he often caught Robin looking at something else or sometimes, right past him, as if he wasn't even there.

Beast Boy stopped speaking altogether, somewhat annoyed by his leader's behavior, and gave a small smile when Robin stared blankly at him.

Obviously, he hadn't been listening to the changeling, who scowled at him angrily, with his arms crossed.

Beast Boy cleared his throat and the ebony haired-teen shook his head and was seemed to have been pulled out of his day dream.

"Dude, haven't you been listening to me?" Beast Boy slammed his fist on the table, and his eyes met Robin's. (AN: okay, his mask…)

Oddly, there was a flicker of fear in his eyes, something that he was totally new to.

Sure, Robin had his moments when he'd be freaked out of his mind, but this was different.

The fear in his eyes was genuine, as if he had just survived a great tragedy of some sort. Something that made Beast Boy feel as if things had gone far worse than he thought.

"Robin… What happened while I was in a coma?"

His words seemed to break the thin barrier which Robin was using to 'fly' away from the situation. As a leader, he knew better than to show weakness to his fellow teammates but this was not the time for day dreaming.

It was time to face the music.

"Beast Boy, I have to tell you something…"

The green teen looked at his leader, his insides burning to know the truth. But at the same time, he didn't want to know.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Robin took a deep breath before opening his mouth to say something.

"Red X and Terra… They fell off a cliff in Africa."

Beast Boy looked even more confused than before, his left eyebrow now raised higher than the right. His heart started beating against his chest, the suspense killing him.

"Beast Boy, Terra is gone."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raven threw disks of dark energy at five Sladebots running towards her, penetrating through their circuits and the metal bodies fell to the floor.

They have been fighting the never-ending fleet of robots for some time, and-sad to say-none of the two sides were winning.

In the distance, Raven could see Happy catapulting heavy rocks at several androids and on the other side, she saw Anger fighting alongside beasts made of dark energy (AN: check out Fear Itself) she created herself.

Unfortunately, the chemical affecting her body was affecting Raven's performance as well. Her powers were weaker and, because of that, she was often forced to kick butt the old fashioned way, which wasn't one of her best techniques.

A Sladebot came up from behind her and carried her a few inches above the floor, its arms gripping around her mindsection tightly. For the worst part, she was already to weak to fight back and everyone else had their own battles to fight.

She struggled against its painful grip, but it was no use. The robot was much too strong for her at this state and there was no one else to help her. She felt the air escaping her trapped lungs and her legs went numb.

She was NOT going to lose this battle.

She shifted her weight to her back and nearly threw the robot out of balance. In the midst of their fight, she caught a glimpse of a certain gray-hooded girl trembling behind a rock.

This was her chance!

"Timid!" Her nervous counterpart turned her head slowly to look at her and gasped when she saw Raven trapped in the android's clutches.

"Raven!!!!" She quickly stood up and noticed that Raven was turning into a paler shade of gray. "Timid, help me out of here!!!"

At first, Timid ran towards Raven but stopped a few feet away from her, looking at the situation. If she did try to save Raven, she might get herself in danger. But if she didn't, then who knows what would happen to the young woman.

What was she to do?

"Hold on, Raven! I'm coming!!!" Timid shouted and flew after the two, her hands glowing with dark energy.

She shot rays of black energy from her hands and the android dropped Raven down, staggering backwards.

"Raven, are you okay?" Timid quickly knelt down beside Raven, her left arm around the real Raven's back. She took a couple of deep breaths and smiled at Timid, "Thanks to you."

Timid flashed her a big smile (AN: not one of those awkward ones of course) and Raven nodded, "I can't believe you actually did that."

"Nothing is impossible when you set your mind to it."

Just then, a broken robot flew over them and landed on Raven's left, some of its circuits showing. Raven and Timid smiled at each other and stood up, bracing themselves for battle once more.

"Ready?" Raven asked with confidence in her voice as ten mechanical men came after them. Timid gave her a daring smile and winked.

"You bet!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You can't be serious!!!" Beast Boy exclaimed after Robin told him the whole story. He felt his heart crack as he stared at the metal table in front of him. Unfortunately, Robin was serious, and the look in his eyes only confirmed it.

"But… Terra…" His voice cracked and he lowered his head.

_No, this can't be happening…_

_Why would she work for Red X? _

_I thought she had changed…_

Beast Boy dropped his head into his hands as his elbows fell unto the table and he whispered loudly to himself, "I guess not…"

Robin sat there, unsure of what to say or do. Beast Boy breaking down in front of him only made it worse. Ever since Terra had come back, Beast Boy had become-if it was possible-even more cheerful, to the point that he often grew annoying.

And here he was, even more distraught more than the Boy Wonder himself.

He leaned across the table and placed his right hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry."

The changeling looked up, with a neutral look on his face, and the two heard someone open the door behind Robin.

"Friends," Starfire stood in front of the door, clutching her right elbow as she sighed.

"The stroke of death has awakened."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Will Raven and the Emotions win their battle against the Sladebots?

What does Deathstroke have to say about her part of the story?

Will she even say anything to the four remaining Teen Titans?

Oops, I guess you'll have to find out what happens next when I come back!

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!

Check you out later!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	15. Bittersweet Victory

**Well, well, well… We meet again eh? **

**I won't keep you waiting now, here it is, the fourteenth chapter!!! (curtains open)**

**Still don't own Teen Titans, or anything from Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and all those channels with cartoons…**

**This chapter mostly focuses on Raven, you'll see… (evil laugh)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

But first, a word to our reviewers!!! I dedicate this story to you!!!

**BeastBoy4pres052** – Thank you very much!!! You made my day again!!!

**Twilightstorm1993** – Thanks! I'll try to update as fast as I can!

**Raven the Azarath princess **– Thank you! Don't worry, I'll never abandon this story.

**FantasyMind93 **– Thanks for reviewing. Hold on… Raven is still in a coma. The answer to your second question will be revealed in the later chapters of the story, and as for the pairing… I like both pairings, but BBRae are going to be together in this story. Hope that answered your questions… Well, except for the second one.

**Pajama Jam** – Thank you!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Terra sat against the log this time, holding her knees close to her chest as the small hairs on the back of her neck began to stand. Secretly, she was afraid of being all by herself, especially in the dark.

It was the spawn of a horrible incident which happened when she was a child, and she had never outgrown it. It was just an experience too traumatic to bring up again, after all of these years, but that was only the beginning of her troubles back then.

"Hey, Terra, you okay?"

Terra looked to her left and saw Wheeler standing there, setting a bundle of fruits on the ground in front of him. She had turned her neck so fast, she had given herself a painful stiff neck and she gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Yeah, I guess…" Terra watched Wheeler start the fire once more, the look on his face somewhat a mixture of concern and sadness. "No, you're not."

"What?" She asked back, making sure of what he had just said to her. "You heard me. You're not okay, at least not mentally."

Terra stretched her legs out in front of her and looked at Wheeler with an angry look in her eyes, "How would you know? You're just a criminal! What could you possibly know about feelings?"

There was a crack of lightning, and-as if on cue-heavy rain started falling from the heavens, soaking the two villains below them.

Terra stood up and the two faced each other, the tension only getting stronger. She was gritting her teeth as she clenched her fists while Wheeler's eyes merely gave her a death glare similar to Raven's.

"I may be a criminal, but we have feelings too, Terra! WE wouldn't TURN TO CRIME FOR FUN, YOU KNOW! wE HAVE OUR REASONS!"

Wheeler poked Terra harshly with his gloved index finger below her neck and she was pushed back a little, but she wasn't about to pushed around.

"THEN WHAT WAS YOUR REASON THEN? TO CAUSE SUFFERING TO INNOCENT PEOPLE? TO STEAL FROM THOSE WHO NEED AS WELL? HUH? WHAT IS IT, RED X?"

There was an awkward silence between the two as the rain began to soften, matching the feelings between the two.

"You wouldn't understand." Wheeler shook his head, turning his gaze towards the forest as the smell of the dying bonfire entered his nose.

He felt a hand on his right shoulder and slowly turned his around, coming face-to-face with Terra, who gave him a slight smile as they stood in the rain, "Try me."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deathstroke was strapped tightly to one of the infirmary beds in a separate room, a little tired from the fight. It definitely wasn't in the medical bay where she had that fierce battle with Beast Boy, but it was somewhat similar.

In front of her was a mirror which covered most of the wall in front of her and there was a small stretcher on her left which held many medical objects; on her right were a bunch of monitors monitoring and recording her vital statistics.

She struggled to break free of the black ropes, but when she fought against them, the leather straps only pierced through her skin. In her frustration, she placed pressure on the deep gashes on her arm and she gave a small grimace of pain.

_I forgot about that..._

She looked down on her arm and noticed that a bandage had been wrapped around her right arm. She was thankful that the Teen Titans took care of her, but that didn't mean she was going to tell them anything. Those were Red X's orders.

_If the twerps get you, don't let one word of our mission slip from your tongue. _

After minutes of trying to break free, she figured that 'resistance was futile' and lay back into the hospital bed, looking around the room carefully.

"Darn it!" She clenched her fists and tried to look for any means to escape, but unfortunately, she couldn't find any, except for the wooden door beside the mirror.

What she didn't know was that Robin was standing behind the mirror, looking at her through the one-way reflector. He had been observing her very carefully and found her quite an interesting villain.

This Deathstroke-as she called herself-was obviously in league with Terra and Red X. The other two were merely distracting them so she could get her hands on Raven.

That was what he wanted to know.

What did Terra and Red X want Raven for?

And how did Deathstroke exactly fit into this?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beast Boy sat on a chair beside the unconscious Raven, who lay unharmed in bed, as he watched Starfire sitting on another chair on his left, fast asleep with half of her body on the bed. She snored slightly and her chest rose and fell steadily.

The changeling was happy to know that he had saved Raven from whatever fate Deathstroke had in mind, but he was sad at the very fact that he could have prevented this from happening.

If he hadn't slept in, maybe he would have been able to find out what happened to Raven instead of finding her unconscious in her bathroom.

He couldn't sleep, especially since the thought of Deathstroke coming back kept revolving in his head. There was something about her that made him feel as if he had met her before.

Everytime he was near her, and everytime she spoke, a familiar air always came to him, and that only made him more curious about the girl.

"And I'm gonna find out what." Beast Boy said with determination as he held Raven's hand in his before falling into a deep sleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, Raven was extremely busy fighting the never ending fleet of Sladebots. She had been battling with them for hours, and nothing happened, except for the fact that they were all growing tired and there were more robotic parts around them.

Raven could feel her life force slowly waning, and she could see the same happening to the others. Knowledge, Happy and even the most powerful among the other emotions, Bravery and Anger, were already tired. She could feel it. Numerous thoughts came into her mind, like if she would even live to see the end of this battle, or whether she would be able to see her dear friends ever again.

_I never even got the chance to tell them good bye… _

She shook her head and threw another android of its feet with a flying kick, trying to control her pessimism. It wouldn't do her any good now.

_Don't even think that, Raven! Your friends are counting on you to get through this!_

The empath gave one of the approaching Sladebots an uppercut and turned around to block another one's attack with her energy protecting her frail arms. As she kicked the robot in the stomach, she saw more Sladebots over the horizon.

"Looks like we've got more company!!!" Bravery growled as Raven brought down what she thought was one of the last Sladebots they had to fight. "I don't think we can take much more company." Timid stood between the two, gasping for air.

Raven couldn't help but feel pity for her counterparts, but she heard a deep, suspicious voice inside her head. It was telling her to fight, to win, to give Slade a piece of her mind. She knew everyone was tired, but if they never got rid of the Sladebots, they would end up falling into Slade's hands.

What was she to do?

Despite the situation, would she fight the Sladebots, with merely little chance of defeating them?

Or would she fall back and let the Sladebots take over what was left of her mind?

A thousand thoughts were reeling in her head, and she felt as lost as a four-year-old in a huge forest.

"Raven?"

Timid's shaky voice broke her chain of thought, and Raven took a deep breath.

"I'm going after them. Everyone else, fall back!!!"

She ignored the shocked looks she received from the emotions, but Bravery stood up to the stubborn teenager. "You can't fight anymore! We have fought more than three hundred Sladebots, and I don't think you can take it much longer!"

Raven felt her demonic side taking over and spat back at the green-clad girl, "What, don't tell me Bravery is scared of a few robots?" She had hit Bravery hard and the emotion gave her a death glare which had a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"What's happened to you, Raven?"

Raven gave her a dirty look and retorted, "Look, I'm only doing what I think is best for the team. I'd rather die than play putty in Slade's hands!"

With that, she flew off towards the androids and left Bravery to stare down at her feet, listening to the harsh wind, which seemed to cut through her pale skin.

The emotion looked up and felt anger pulsing through her veins, "Raven's right. Everybody, retreat! I'm going to help Raven." The emotions looked uncertain, but they felt that Bravery knew what she was doing, so they left without hesitation.

Well, most of them.

A pale hand grabbed Bravery's right shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. She was met by a huge pair of jolly purple eyes and she cocked her right eyebrow as soon as she knew who it was.

"Happy? What are you-"

"The others need you. I'll go after Raven."

There was no time to argue, so Bravery immediately complied and ran off with the others as Happy flew after Raven.

_What was going on? _

_I've never seen Raven like this before. _

In the distance, she saw Raven standing on a rock, waiting for the incoming army of Sladebots.

"Raven, stop!!!"

Raven slowly turned her head to look at Bravery, who took a step back as soon as she saw the look on her face.

Her eyes were glowing an unbelievably evil shade of red, and that was enough to chill Bravery down to the bone.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Raven, don't let that chemical take over you!!!" She pleaded the now-unreasonable girl, who merely growled at her. "What are you talking about?!?!"

The Uaxendium was forcing her mind to resort to this, and Happy couldn't just let that happen!

"That chemical's talking, not you, Raven! Please," Happy walked over to Raven as the empath stepped down from the rock and faced her, "listen to me."

She knew Raven was beyond reason right now, but Happy had to try. It would be worse if she never exerted any effort at all, and her optimism brought her spirits up by a little bit.

"Why should I?" Raven eyed Happy carefully and pointed her index finger at her, "You're just an emotion! You're a part of me! You can't tell me what to do!!!" She grew angrier at the fact that Happy wasn't looking at her, but at something behind her and she shouted even louder at poor Happy, "And now, you're not even listening to me! You're looking at god-knows-what-"

Suddenly Happy roughly pushed Raven backwards, knocking her straight into the jagged rock she had been standing on just a few minutes ago. A blast of pain spread throughout Raven's body as she collapsed on the hard ground, her knuckles and the area behind her right ear bleeding. Her arms shook as she leaned on them in an effort to stand up, and she slowly looked up, only to find Happy being hit by a blast of red energy, screaming in pain.

It was one of the most horrible things Raven had ever seen.

Raven immediately stood up and ran after her, but a pair of strong arms prevented her from doing so. "LET ME GO!!!" She squirmed in Bravery's arms, but the emotion didn't budge. She was not going to let Raven suffer the same fate Happy is, no matter how hard Raven tried.

As soon as it had began, the ray disappeared and Happy's limp form fell to the ground in front of them. The Sladebots mysteriously disappeared and Bravery, at the sight of their unconscious friend, felt her arms go numb, giving Raven the chance to run to the wounded emotion.

Raven dropped to her knees beside Happy and felt the back of her wrist.

There was no pulse.

"No, please… no…"

She looked at Happy's chest with sorrowful eyes.

She wasn't breathing.

"Happy, please, don't do this to me." Hot tears fell down Raven's eyes as she shook the lifeless emotion's shoulders but there was no response.

"Happy, I'm so sorry… This was all my fault! Please, you can't…"

The other emotions stood behind Raven, all shocked by the very sight right in front of them. Timid started crying uncontrollably in Wisdom's arms and Knowledge, as well as the others, were in a state of shock. Only Anger didn't seem surprised, but they could see her trembling fists on her sides as if she was ready to kill the Sladebots for taking one of their kind.

Raven hugged Happy's limp body as she remembered everything they have been through together. The first time Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone to Nevermore, and just a few days ago, when she teased her about Beast Boy. All those images, they were now merely memories, and this would be her last one with Happy.

A few of the other emotions started crying, even Bravery, who instantly regretted letting Happy follow Raven. She knew Raven was extremely stubborn, yet she helplessly offered her help. She silently cursed herself for putting Happy in death's arms.

Happy…

The only one who could lighten up any situation.

The one who always brought a smile to Raven's face with a simple giggle.

The one who was there for her, no matter what.

Bravery looked at the two figures in front of her and continued to let the tears drip down to her cheeks. Happy drove away the Sladebots, who were aiming for Raven. It was a bittersweet victory indeed.

She wished there was something she could do. She wished that it was her who had gone after Raven, and not Happy. She wished she could turn back time and prevent this from happening, but no…

There was nothing any of them could do.

Happy's not on vacation.

Happy's not annoying Anger on the other side of Nevermore.

Happy's not playing 'airplane' by the rocks.

Happy was gone.

Forever.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well… There's not much to say right now… It's a sad ending for the chapter, I know. This has been the longest chapter in this story, and yet, it seems pretty short. **

**Oh well, see ya next time! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	16. Wanted

**We meet again. Well, I just want to say thank you all for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the support. **

**And sorry for the long wait, I've been pretty busy lately since classes in our place are going start soon, darn it. **

**This chapter is based on Red X and Terra, so don't be expecting much action, just revealed pasts and memories. **

**Note : The italicized (or whatever) words are either thoughts or memories, depending on the situation. **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Pajama Jam – **Thanks! Summer in our place is closing in, I have update as fast as I can, or it'll take months to finish the story.

**Twilightstorm1993 – **Thank you ever so much!!!

**BeastBoy4pres052** - Thank you!!! You're my most persistent reader yet, I really appreciate it.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deathstroke was half-asleep on the bed, her right arm stinging from the pain Beast Boy caused her a few hours ago. It had been quiet for the past few minutes and she wasn't use to this much silence.

Suddenly, as if someone had read her mind, there was a soft noise of someone opening a door and she looked in front of her as Robin came through an opening in the mirror.

"Too quiet for you, Deathstroke?"

"Wise kid…" She merely growled and glared at him, but his face remained calm. "I want you to tell me what you and your accomplices had planned for us." Robin walked towards the bound woman and narrowed his eyes as Deathstroke scoffed at his remark, "You seriously think I'm gonna let you in on our plans? Tough luck, kid."

Robin's temper was starting to blow up, but he realized that he wouldn't unleash his wrath on her until it was necessary. Instead, he put his second plan at work.

"It's no use hiding it now, Deathstroke, and you know that."

A confused look stapled itself on the girl's face and she asked with a more pleasing voice this time, "What do you mean by that?"

Robin knew his plan would have to depend on Deathstroke's reaction, and so far, everything was going as expected.

"Your teammates are dead, Deathstroke. There's nothing in this for you anymore, so you might as well tell us what exactly has been going on."

"You liar! You're just saying that so I'd fess up!!! Well, no can do, chief!"

The leader scowled and decided to let Deathstroke think things over before he interrogates her any further.

"You know that if you don't tell us the truth now, you leave us no choice but to hand you over to the police." Robin saw a glimmer of fear swimming in the young woman's eyes and he resumed his trademark gaze.

"You can't! YOU WOULDN'T!!!"

By now, Deathstroke's voice may have been loud, but there was an obvious tone of fear. Now, Robin had the intruder in the palm of his hands and continued.

"Well, if you have anything to say, you better say it now."

Deathstroke spoke once again without thinking and she could've slapped herself in the face if she hadn't been strapped to the hospital bed.

"And hand myself over to you kids? Not a chance!!!"

Robin's heart fell as he reached a dead end and he proceeded to leave the woman to her thoughts.

As he shut the door behind him, Deathstroke bit her lip and grief spread throughout her whole body, practically leaving her body in a less defenseless state.

_Oh my god… What have I done? _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Back in Nevermore…**

Raven held Happy's cold body tighter, more painful memories of them together flooding in her head. Luckily, she was in her mind, at least she wouldn't lose control of her emotions as much here.

It was painfully silent, and the battle had now claimed its first victim.

Unfortunately, the casualty never deserved it.

Bravery as usual, took the first move and knelt beside Raven, who continued to mourn for their loss. She had never seen Raven this emotional before and this memory was eating her from the inside.

This was Raven, the girl whose job it was to keep everyone under control.

The girl whose emotions never really took a toll on her.

Well, there was a first time for everything.

And hopefully, this might be the last.

"Raven," Bravery spoke, but as soon as she saw the depressing look on her friend's face, she was at a loss for words. What could you say to a person who just had a painful experience such as this? Sadly, she didn't know the answers, and she looked around them.

The other emotions were unusually quiet, even Wisdom and Knowledge-the most silent members of the team-were never this quiet. Of course, who wouldn't be? One of their own had just been killed.

The cold wind blew softer, as if matching the mood which encircled them at the moment. Bravery knew they couldn't just stay here and mourn for Happy forever, the Sladebots would be coming back, and it'd be safe if they formulate a plan which is sure to work this time.

"Raven, we have to go." Bravery spoke in her usual strong voice, but this time, with an edge of sympathy. Raven slowly turned her head and looked straight into the emotion's eyes.

There was an unimaginable glint of sadness and Bravery immediately felt extremely guilty about the ordeal. Why did this have to happen? Why?

"Go where? There's nowhere else to go." Raven uttered as she lowered Happy down on her lap and sighed as she went on.

"Everywhere I go, someone close to me vanishes… And it's all my fault. My mom, and even Terra, and now…"

"That's exactly the point."

Raven was pulled up to her feet by Bravery, who stared at her in determination and continued.

"They all gave up their lives to protect you, to save you. They cared for you, Raven. Don't let their sacrifice go to waste." Bravery put her right hand on Raven's shoulder and smiled, for the first time since Happy died, "We're all counting on you."

Raven turned around and saw all of the other emotions smiling back at her in assurance. Raven felt a sense of enlightenment and nodded.

"I promise, I'll get us out of this mess, even if I take the rest of my life, doing so."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The rain had stopped and Wheeler sat on one of the moss-covered logs, looking at Terra, who was sitting by his feet while hugging her legs.

The two haven't spoken a word since the fight, but there was a friendly aura around them now. They had even worked together to bring the bonfire back.

Terra had a half-eaten apple in her right hand and Wheeler was somewhat preoccupied with a handful of berries in his left hand. His index finger and thumb caught a berry from his left hand and he brought it to his mouth.

"So… Why did you do it?"

Wheeler stopped what munching on the sweet berries and looked down beside his legs, his eyes directed at Terra, who wasn't even looking at him.

"Do what?"

"Why did you become a villain?"

Wheeler placed the berries back in the bundle of fruits and he looked back at Terra, who had already been focusing all of her attention on him.

"It's a long story…" He tried to avoid the subject, but when he saw the sad look on Terra's face, he thought better of it.

"But seeing as we have nothing better to do it, I might as well…"

Terra smiled and Wheeler began to tell his story…

"I was the only son of two small-town farmers…"

_A little black-haired boy played around in a field of flowers, his two dogs running beside him. He wore blue overalls and his hair was just as messy as it would be in the future. _

"My mom was the greatest person in the world. She was always there for me, and I was always there for her."

_As he picked up two white flowers, his mother carried him in her arms and he handed them to her. She must have been where his good looks came from. She had most of his features, and she put Wheeler down, only to hold his hands tightly and spun him around in the air. "Yay!!!" Wheeler giggled as he kept his eyes on his beloved mother, who seemed to be enjoying this as much as he did. _

"She always looked out for me, and she always had time for me."

_She tripped on her own foot and they both fell softly back unto the ground, flowers falling on either side of them. Wheeler lay on top of his mother and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. "I love you, mommy!" The woman smiled and hugged her son back, her hands messing up his hair even more. "I love you too, Wheeler." _

"Your mother seems pretty cool." Terra said to her friend, half happy yet half sad. She and her mother hadn't seen each other in a while, especially since they weren't in good terms at all. "She is." Wheeler smiled and added more details to his story.

"My father was my idol. He taught me a lot of things."

_Wheeler and his red-haired father sat in a wooden boat, the little boy impatiently waiting for a fish to bite on his rod. "Daddy, when is the fish gonna bite?" He said impatiently and his father chuckled, messing up his hair just like his mother, "Don't worry, kid! That thing's gonna bite soon, I'm sure of it!" _

"I looked up to him, and he had my back for everything in my life, especially that one time when we were fishing."

_Wheeler was getting bored waiting for any signs of life from his rod and he was even thinking of giving up. Suddenly, something pulled the fishing rod tight and Wheeler took hold of it, but he was too small at the time and he fell off the small boat. Thankfully, before he could land into the water, a strong hand grabbed his and he was swiftly pulled back into the boat. "Woah, watch it there, Wheels!" His father patted him hard on the back and smiled, "Almost gave me a heart attack back there." _

Terra kept silent as he spoke, painful memories reeling back at her. "Everything was perfect. We had everything we needed, and that was enough. As long as we had each other, we were just fine."

"Sounds like you had the time of your life back then." Terra fake smiled, infecting Wheeler with her cheerfulness as he continued, "It was. It really was." But his smile faltered as he went on.

"That is, until it happened…"

_6-year-old Wheeler was coming home from a hard day's work, which consisted of helping his father harvest the corn and feed the livestock. He was very tired and he knew that the moment he'd reach the house, he would go straight to bed and sleep until a new day arrived. _

"It seemed like an ordinary day. I really didn't think anything bad would happen, but it did."

_Wheeler slowly dragged himself towards the back door, bringing with him the smell of sweat and mud. Behind him, the full moon was shining brightly as its light fell on the fish bond beneath it. Wheeler sighed and found himself in front of the door, clutching the doorknob in his right hand. _

"When I went outside, everything was quiet. But, as they say in the movies, it was too quiet."

_Wheeler opened the door and stepped inside the opening, which led to the kitchen. There wasn't a single sound to be heard, which was strange, especially since the house was usually so full of life. He ignored it though and he continued his journey to his room. The top of his head was an inch shorter than the kitchen counter. He was short, and, even though he didn't know it, his height would be a valuable asset to the danger he would face soon. _

_Wheeler heard whispers in the dark and someone… crying? He started walking, tip toed, and the noises were only becoming louder. It was a woman. He was sure of it. A woman crying and… _

"_Sue, I have waited long enough! Hand the boy over, and no one gets hurt!" A strong, hypnotizing voice said and Wheeler hid behind the counter, listening carefully to the conversation between the two._

_He peeked at them from behind the counter and saw a muscular figure talking to a petite woman by the couch. _

_The woman was his mother._

_The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing at the defenseless woman. Wheeler wanted to run in there and grab the gun from the man, but his feet were glued to the ground. Fear had paralyzed him.. _

"_It's time for your debt!" _

"_He's my son! You can't possibly-" _

_BANG!!!_

_In that very second, Wheeler's life came crashing down on him just as his mother's bloody body fell to the ground. _

_This can't be happening!_

_It can't!!!_

"_I'm sorry, Susan, but I just can't let you walk out of here without paying your debt." _

_The man put his gun back in his holster and shook his head. _

_Wheeler just stared at the scene, his eyes frozen in place. A small gasp escaped his lips and he realized that he had just made the worst mistake of his life. _

_There was a small 'thud' and Wheeler's shaking head dared to catch of a glimpse of what had made the sound. _

_There was the man, his face covered with a ski mask, looking down on the scared boy. _

"_Well, well, well… Just what I was looking for." _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And that's a wrap, folks!!! **

**Again, sorry 'bout the wait, I've been getting ready for **_**school… **_**Oh great, now it's going to take longer to finish this story, but I don't mind as long as I know some people are going to look forward to the story. **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!!! **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	17. Fugitives

**Fate has once again, brought us together. It knows no boundaries and our clashing, dare I say it, is inevitable. **

**Woah, I never knew I had that in me!!! Okay, enough chit chat, let's get on with the story before I bore you to death…**

**Thank you, reviewers!!! More power to you!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**SithKnightGalen – **It's all right, don't worry, Cyborg and Starfire will play an important role in this chapter, and that includes the Deathstroke's vial. Happy's destiny will be revealed later on, she plays an important role in the story.

**Twilightstorm1993 – **Thank you ever so much!!! I really appreciate it!!!

**Pajama Jam – **Thanks! And there's more of that coming!!!

**Lil chap welsh nd proud** – LOL, I can't imagine Slade wearing a ski mask. Thank you!

**BeastBoy4pres052** – Hehehe!!! Thanks, I REALLY appreciate it.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_There was a small 'thud' and Wheeler's shaking head dared to catch of a glimpse of what had made the sound. _

_There was the man, his face covered with a ski mask, looking down on the scared boy. _

"_Well, well, well… Just what I was looking for."_

_Wheeler gave a loud, high-pitched scream and scrambled to his feet in an effort to escape the killer, even though he knew in his tiny little heart, he probably wouldn't live to see the end of this. _

_The little boy's hands shook as he ran over to the back door behind him._

_It was locked!!!_

_The mysterious man was right in front of him and the door still wouldn't open. _

"_Please open, please open, please open…" Wheeler chanted to himself as his palms started to sweat while gripping the doorknob. He bit his lip and thought he was going to wet himself from fear. _

_Then he heard another pair of heavy footsteps coming from behind the man. _

_Much to his surprise, his dear father came running down the stairs with a gun in his hand. _

"_DAD!!!" Wheeler gasped in relief as the man turned around with a menacing grin on his face. _

"_Well, if it isn't my old friend, Steven. How've you been?" The man chuckled, showing off his vampire-like fangs. _

_Wheeler felt his own teeth chatter at the very sight and froze in place, looking at the tension between the two men. _

"_Keep away from my son! You're not welcome here, and you never will be!!!" _

"_Aw, c'mon, your wife is already gone. Surely, you wouldn't mind losing your son as well." _

_Wheeler took this opportunity to slip past the killer and ran out the front door, racing past the front porch. His feet didn't dare stop, for fear he might be caught by the murderer, who was still inside the house with his dad. _

_He wanted to help his father, but after all, what could a 6-year-old do? He couldn't even lift a bushel of hay like his father could, how much more stopping a killer with a gun in his hand? _

_Wheeler's footsteps sounded into the silent night as he reached the middle of the road, hoping to find someone to help them. _

_But then, he heard an extremely loud 'honk' and turned his head to the left, where he as blinded by a bright pair of headlights coming closer and closer…_

"And then what happened?" Terra asked, her ever curious eyes prodding his brain for more information. Wheeler took another deep breath and absently peeled a berry's thin skin (or whatever you call it), "When I woke up, I was in the hospital with merely minimal injuries. The doctors told me both of my parents were killed, and I had to see it for myself. I ran away from the hospital and left for my house, and I saw policemen everywhere. It just hit me that what the doctors said was true."

There was another moment of awkward silence, but Wheeler continued the story as Terra listened to him quietly.

"So, I walked into town, hoping to find a job. But you know how life in the city is. It was hard, and no one cared about an orphaned six-year-old, except for this man I met in an abandoned alley."

"It's always in an abandoned alley." Terra rolled her eyes and covered her mouth with her right hand as soon as she realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry, please go on."

Wheeler shrugged. _I should've been expecting this, after all, I've been stuck with her for a couple of days already. _

"Right…" He nodded and went back to the story.

"I was sitting there in the alley. I haven't eaten for so long, I lost track of time. It most probably had been months, and the only food I had was from the garbage cans and I often steal some from those small sidewalk stands."

Terra didn't mean to be insensitive, but she almost laughed at the thought of how Wheeler, the not-so-noble hunk, used to steal food from others. It was a little unbelievable for her, really.

"_Hello, Wheeler." An eerie voice spoke from the darkness. The little boy rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at the mysterious silhouette in front of him, his teary eyes revealing the painful ordeal he had just gone through. _

_Now, you would have thought after Wheeler's ordeal, he would have run away from the man, but no, he didn't. _

_Wheeler just stared at him as if he had just seen a paralyzed man suddenly walk on his own two feet. There was hope in his big eyes, and that's exactly what the man had offered him. _

"_It has come to my understanding that you need a place to stay. May I be of assistance?" _

_The words immediately lifted Wheeler's little heart, his smile revealing his pearly whites. The man was dressed in a large trench coat, and his face was covered by the detective-like hat (I don't know what you call it). He looked well-off and that put Wheeler at ease._

_Soon, Wheeler arrived in a glorious mansion, and was taken care of faithfully by the man's favorite butler, who went by the name Wintergreen. _

_He was like a father to Wheeler, and he probably had been one, even If there were no signs of him being one. _

_The man, whose name he soon found out to be Slade Wilson, started teaching him martial arts and the two became extremely close. _

_He even became Slade's apprentice and soon stole the Red X suit from the Titans Tower with some information Slade said he had acquired from a former apprentice. As far as Wheeler knew, Slade only had two other apprentices, both of whom didn't even know he existed: Robin and Terra. _

_When he came back from stealing the X suit, however, he saw three pictures of teenagers who Wheeler couldn't recognize in one of Slade's drawers (not boxers, people!!!). _

_The first picture was that of a blonde boy with thick, curly hair and green eyes. _

_The second had a beautiful girl with blue eyes and naturally white hair. _

_But his face fell when his eyes met the third picture…_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cyborg and Starfire were in the lab, analyzing the test tube Deathtroke had dropped back in the hospital wing after Beast Boy bit her. The robotic man never really realized how smart the Tamaranean was, especially with chemicals. Indeed, she was a girl of many talents, and this was one of the many times he had been surprised by the alien's intelligence.

He had been researching about the unknown chemical for some time and he still ended up with nothing. Even Starfire, who was writing complicated equations on the whiteboard, couldn't find a single clue to what the chemical's purpose was.

Was it to harm Raven?

Or was it to help her?

It was all a mystery to the two, and unless the two could uncover the truth soon, Robin would be giving them another lecture about who-knows-what.

Cyborg grabbed a test tube which held a portion of the mysterious chemical and eyed it very carefully. It was still glowing an eerie shade of green and it was sticky… really sticky. _What's in this thing, anyway? _

"Friend Cyborg, I have found something!!!"

_Finally! A spark of hope!!!_

Cyborg walked over to the alien and tried to read the complex equation which she had written on the board. It was written in Tamaranean, no wonder Cyborg couldn't understand a single word of it.

"You see, I have recently discovered that this chemical is also present in my world, and it is said to have healing properties, but it is extremely rare."

"Yes, go on."

"Well, it consists of your planet's liquified versions of the gems, as you say it."

"You mean it's made out of melted diamonds and such?"

Starfire nodded and smiled, "Indeed. I do not know how one can liquify such items, but it is not impossible. It also has traces of rare plants from your planet which I am not familiar with. It seems that this Deathstroke did not want to harm Raven…"

Cyborg and Starfire looked at each other with astonished faces and the robotic man nodded at her.

"She wanted to help her."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After dragging Robin all the way from the investigation, Starfire and Cyborg explained to him the chemical's properties in order to convince him that Deathstroke must have been on their side, not on Red X and Terra's.

But Robin was not one to admit he was wrong.

"Yes, but she attacked Beast Boy. Don't you think there's some hidden reason to why she just suddenly joined our side?"

"Yes, but she wanted to help us. We should reconsider our current situation." Starfire tried to convince him, and in the heat of their argument, they all failed to a notice a certain shapeshifter hiding behind the door to listen in to their conversation.

"She attacked the city, invaded the tower and hurt Beast Boy. She won't even let us in on her plans after I told her her accomplices were dead."

"Robin, she was trying to help Raven, not kill her!!!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened at his best friend's statement, but he heard Robin retort.

"Cyborg, I know what she tried to do, but that doesn't excuse her from everything else she has done. She NEEDS to be put in jail."

Beast Boy had learned enough from their conversation and decided to pay a certain someone a little visit.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deathstroke lay on her bed, regretting the decision she had just made. _Why, oh why am I so stupid?!?! _If she hadn't been strapped to the bed, she could've banged her head so hard on the wall, her head would crack into a million pieces.

Suddenly, the door opened and it wasn't someone who Deathstroke would have expected in a million years…

"Beast Boy?"

_Nah, I'm dreaming. Why would he go through all the trouble to come here after the battle they had just had a few hours ago?_

The green teen was carrying a rather large backpack with him and Deathstroke's brain began thinking of a reason why he'd bring one in here.

"You're not planning to camp in here, are you?"

She nearly screamed at the sight of Beast Boy's serious glare, but the changeling stopped her before she could.

"We're getting out of here!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!!! We're escaping!" He used a small pocket knife to rip the ropes strapping Deathtroke to the bed apart, and soon, the young woman was able to sit up once again, an action she had never thought be possible for some time.

"Why are you, of all people, helping me?"

"I'll explain on the way." He grabbed her left arm and started running out into the hallway.

"On the way to where?" Deathstroke asked as they finally reached the window in front of the main hospital wing. Beast Boy tossed her the backpack which she caught and smirked as he stood on the windowsill.

"You'll see."

He waved a test tube filled with a portion of the green chemical and gave it to her as well before turning into a pterodactyl, a message for her to hop on his back.

Deathstroke smiled and jumped unto the dinosaur's back with the backpack and the vial, knowing that this would have probably been the best decision she had made.

But as the two flew into the night, a certain bronze-skinned alien smiled as she leaned on the windowsill with a happy heart.

"Good luck, my dear friends."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And that's all for today, folks. I'm really sorry it took so long, and I hope it's worth the wait. Thank you so much for reading and there's one last thing I want to say…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks. **

**LOL!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	18. Realization

**It's good to see you guys again!!!**

**Sorry for the wait yet again, classes started this Monday, you know. **

**I'm forever grateful to the reviewers and faithful reviewers!!! **

**Keep doing… um... what you love to do!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**BeastBoy4pres052 – **LOL, thanks!!!

**Pajama Jam – **Oh, thank you! I didn't know I'd give anyone the creeps with the first part though… Thanks!!!

**Twilightstorm1993 – **Thank you!!!

**Beast Boy's Shining Angel** – Thank you so much!!! You answered all of the hidden questions I had been thinking for some time. And thanks for the tip, but my keyboard's messed up, so I can't use it…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Flashback time…**

_When he came back from stealing the X suit, however, he saw three pictures of teenagers who Wheeler couldn't recognize in one of Slade's drawers (not boxers, people!!!). _

_The first picture was that of a blonde boy with thick, curly hair and green eyes. _

_The second had a beautiful girl with blue eyes and naturally white hair. _

_But his face fell when his eyes met the third picture…_

"_Nothing…" _

_The portion where the head was supposed to be had been burned off, and what was left of the image was the background and the person's upper body. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, all he could tell was the fact that the child didn't have any visible 'assets' which could give away his or her gender. _

_Too bad, he really wanted to see who the youngest-probably-child was. He put the third picture down and looked at the two previous ones again, hoping to bet a clue of what the last kid must have looked like. _

_The boy looked much younger than the girl, but he was probably older than her. After all, the dates on the back of the photos had a print signifying that the boy's picture was three years older than girl's, which only proved his theory right. _

_His eyes were locked on to the girl's picture, which was obviously a stolen shot. The girl was in her bed room, reading a girly magazine as leaned on the pillows by the wooden headboard. _

_Now, why would anyone want a stolen shot of a girl reading a fashion magazine on her bed?!?!_

"Slade must have had his own reasons, I guess, but that only made me more curious about the children he never told me about. I never knew if they were his kids, or the children of his targets, but just to be sure…"

_Wheeler placed the photos on top of one another and folded them in half before placing them in his pocket and sneaking back out of the room. _

Terra stared at the boy as if he had just lost his mind, but Wheeler had been waiting for this reaction for some time now. In fact, he had been expecting it earlier.

_Is he wack? _

_He just stole something from Slade!!!_

_I'd never do that, even if my life depended on it!!!_

The blonde saw the boy's features soften as the fire's soothing glow fell on his handsome features, making him even more attractive than Terra had ever thought possible.

_Stop it, Terra!!! You can't possibly fall for this guy! He's a criminal…_

_But then… _

_So am I…_

"Yoh, Terra, you okay?"

"Huh?" Terra realized that she had been absently staring at Wheeler and immediately felt a blush spread all throughout her cheeks as she swiftly turned her head the other way, hoping he wouldn't notice.

And luckily, he didn't.

Instead, he just continued his story as if nothing had happened.

"So I became obsessed with finding out who those kids were, but the only lead I found out so far was about the boy."

But Terra was busy with other things.

Rather than listening to the talking boy, she focused on her own thoughts.

_Why didn't he notice anything?!?!_

_Doesn't he care about me? _

"And I realized that the boy was one of the Honorary Titans, one of the ones who froze me and the other villains back in Brother Blood's base."

_Didn't he notice I was blushing? _

_How insensitive can you get?!?!_

"His name was Jericho."

_HOLD UP!!!_

"Jericho?" Terra asked, the name ringing in her ears as she broke away from her deep trance-like state. She heard that name before, she didn't know when or how, but she did, and the name was really familiar.

"Yeah, Jericho. Do you know him?" Wheeler asked, tossing another berry into his mouth before Terra answered, "I know of him, the Titans said he helped them defeat the Brotherhood of Evil, whoever they are." He noticed her roll her eyes and gave the faintest hint of a smile.

After everything that had happened in his life, he hadn't really smiled that much and for some reason, just a simple glance at her beautiful face was enough to pull the corners of his mouth up.

Sure, she wasn't what one would call a 'gorgeous' girl, but there was more to Terra than meets the eye. She went through the same things he did, not exact experiences, but similar enough to know how the other feels about the situation.

_Now I know what Beast Boy saw in Terra…_

But she frowned and he couldn't help but ask her what made her do so.

"It's nothing, the wound just hurts…" Terra gave an obvious fake smile, but she was too sad to really fake happiness at all. The memory of her parents was just too strong to forget.

_I guess time doesn't really heal all wounds… _

"Terra," He placed his index finger under her chin and gently forced her head to turn in his direction so they could see eye-to-eye, but Terra's eyes held a look which reminded Wheeler of a child who was about to cry.

"We've been stuck together for some time, Terra. I know you're thinking about something else, something you're not telling me." Wheeler's face held a concerned look which made Terra feel more at ease.

But was she willing to tell him the past which she had kept hidden her whole life?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deathstroke comfortably sat between Beast Boy's wings, the bag on her back and the vial safely kept in her pocket. She loved feeling the wind blowing her hair back, it reminded her of happier days.

The two hadn't spoken a word ever since they left the tower, and Deathstroke liked it that way. She didn't have anything else to say, except to ask why in the world he was helping her.

_He's a Teen Titan, why would he want to help me? _

Soon, they reached the bare roof of an abandoned warehouse, somewhere in the deserted part of Jump City, where gangsters and druggies resided. Sure, this may not be a very safe to hide from the local crime-fighting team, but it was a start. Beast Boy wasn't exactly criminal material and Deathstroke wasn't that popular of a supervillain to the people, so the Titan thought it might've been a good idea to hide here for a while.

Beast Boy led Deathstroke inside the abandoned warehouse, his animalistic genes enabling him to see in the dark and his hand around the girl's wrist so as to guide her around obstacles.

The two arrived in an office-like room and Beast Boy did his best to make the two comfortable, hoping that by doing so, he'd change the girl's view about him. Well, after the huge fight they had, who wouldn't?

The only light in the room came from the windows, which were tinted with light gray, and they revealed a pair of worn-out sofas facing each other with a wooden coffee table between them. There was a desk in the corner, accompanied by a couple of file cabinets and a fridge.

It wasn't much, but at least they'd be a little safe here.

After they had gotten settled and after they had found some food in the refrigerator in the said room, Deathstroke silently sat on the couch with a blanket around her as Beast Boy made them two cups of hot cocoa from the packets he had found in the cupboards.

Deathstroke merely stared at him, her eyes tired and the wounds from her arms burning. She was exhausted, especially from being strapped to a bed for some time while fending off the stubborn leader of the Teen Titans from learning the truth behind their mission.

She was touched by Beast Boy's kindness, it had been a really long time since anyone had cared for her like this. Sure, she had her mother, but that was a long story she intended to forget.

Finally, her curiosity had gotten the better of her and her lips parted to say the words she wanted and, at the same time, did not want to say…

"Why are you helping me?"

There was a familiar moment of awkwardness as Beast Boy smiled, setting the cups on the table before sitting down on the couch in front of the woman.

"What's with the silly grin?!?!"

By now, Deathstroke had been really annoyed with the goofy smile he held on his face, even though it made her loosen up a bit. She hadn't seen a smile like that before, and it made the tension between the two of them disappear bit by bit. But out of all the Titans, she had to admit, Beast Boy was the best one for the job.

Robin would've been too hard on her, Cyborg… Well, she didn't know him that well, and Beast Boy was been better than Starfire, who would've bombarded Deathstroke with so many questions, even teachers and lawyers would've been jealous.

"For a smart villain, I thought you would've figured it out by now." Beast Boy replaced the smile on his face with a serious look before proceeding. "Well, I overheard Robin saying he'd put you in prison and I thought that it was best you didn't have to face that."

Deathstroke kept silent as she listened to the boy's story, "Well, Cyborg and Starfire found out that the stuff inside the chemical was actually gonna help Raven, so…"

"You thought helping me would save Raven." Deathstroke interrupted, rain starting to fall down heavily on the roof, drowning the heavy breathing emitting from the two fugitives, who looked at each other quietly before the woman spoke once more.

"You like Raven, don't you?"

This struck Beast Boy like a bulldozer would have. He definitely didn't see this coming, and he never thought that others would find out about his secret crush on Raven, which he only found out about when he had found her unconscious in the bathroom.

"Well, I never thought about it at first. We hardly got along and I only tried to be her friend, but I never realized how much I actually cared for her until I saw her in the bathroom. That's when I found out how much I actually cared for her."

"That sounds so sweet of you." Deathstroke said, and once she had realized what she said, she slapped her mouth with her hand and looked at Beast Boy, who blushed and smiled daringly at her, "Thanks, Dee!!! She loves the ears, doesn't she?"

"Um… I'll leave that for you to decide…"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well, that's one chapter down, and there are still more to come. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and the ones on the waiting list too. **

**Thanks and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	19. Surveillance

**Hey hey hey people!!! What's up? Hope you're doin' good now! Well, school's a killer, especially when you're learning the two subjects you hate the most with the teachers you hate the most!!! AARGH!!!**

**Okay, going back to the story, since I still have a lot of homework to do…**

**But I'm not that busy to not thank the reviewers and constant readers!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Beast Boy's Shining Angel **– Thanks, and don't worry, I got it, but my keyboard's not working right…

**Agent of the Divine One** – Thank you, LOL, I had to put a funny part in somewhere.

**Twilightstorm1993** – Thanks, that's enough to keep me smiling as I type.

**Raven the Azarath Princess** – Thanks, it makes me happy to know people who don't support the couple I do want to read this story.

**Pajama Jam** – Thank you! Dun, dun, dun… Her next move will be revealed in this chapter…

**BeastBoy4pres052 **– LOL, thanks for the laughs and the review!!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Raven sat on a boulder with smooth, bumpy edges, staring at the horizon as she thought of a way to lead the team before her to victory.

The others were busy laying Happy's body inside a rock tomb and were trying to put her death behind them, but it was hard. Sure, she can get annoying at times, but she was one of the only reasons the other emotions were in a good mood at certain times.

Bravery looked at Raven, knowing that with Happy gone, her fellow empath wouldn't be able to feel much joy, even though she kept it hidden. She heard the other emotions saying their last goodbyes, but she didn't want to say goodbye.

Well, not now.

Instead, she walked over to Raven and sat down beside her with a hopeful smile on her face. Raven just nodded in acknowledgement before returning back to her previous position.

Bravery gave a long sigh and began to encourage the girl, which wasn't one of her best talents… at all.

_Happy is way better at this…_

"Are you all right?"

"You're an empath, remember?"

Bravery felt a pang of guilt, indeed she had been sensing Raven's sadness for some time, but it wasn't as bad as when she had been crying over Happy's body a few moments ago.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you. And everyone else has said their goodbyes."

Raven turned her head to look at Bravery again, but this time, with one of her trademark faint smiles before standing up to do what she thought she never had to do.

Say goodbye to Happy.

Raven stood in front of the rock tomb the emotions had made for Happy, whose lifeless body lay there in front of her, without a trace of the blissful aura she once held before. Now, Raven had regained her composure once again, and stared at her deceased friend, at a loss of words.

She had never done anything like this, sure, her mom passed away, but this was different. This was someone she had truly been through everything with. It just wasn't right without her around, as well as one of the wide smiles Raven had missed so much.

"Um… Hey there, Happy. I…"

She broke off, not really knowing what to say to her dear friend.

"I know I never told you this, and I may treat you badly at times, but Happy, I really miss you right now, and no words can express it. I know I can be such a pest sometimes, but I just wanted to say…"

There was another period of silence, but this time, it was comforting. This made Raven feel more at ease, and continued…

"I really appreciated your efforts of making me…well…happy. I know I rarely showed it, and I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it, you never did."

At this point, some of the other emotions started crying again, but Raven chose to fight back the tears welling up in her eyes. She was supposed to be the strong one, and she intended on keeping her reputation.

"I never told you this, but I'm really glad we crossed paths. You kept us together when everything started falling apart, and I feel awful treating you the way I did."

More sobs were heard from the emotions, some of which have been silent for some time. Anger's fists were shaking and Timid was in Bravery's embrace, crying as well.

"But I won't let your sacrifice go to waste. I WILL find Slade and we WILL defeat him once and for all. And I'm not going to stop until we do so, it's all for you Happy. We miss you so much, and if I had a choice, it should've been me who died, not you."

There was a slight pause as the other emotions waited for her next words…

"We'll never forget you, Happy… And that's a promise."

The moment she said the last word, Bravery and Anger lifted the stone tablet they had chosen to be the cover and placed it on top of the 'coffin', their hearts weary from having to do the task.

Bravery slowly slid the stone tablet in place, making sure to take one last peek at her friend before saying goodbye to her cheerful face forever.

"Goodbye, Happy. I'll never forget you…"

And with that, she moved the tablet forward, closing Happy's coffin once and for all…

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Well, are you going to tell him or not? _

Terra was faced with a hard decision. Was she going to tell Wheeler about her dark past, or would she keep it hidden forever?

"Wheeler, I-"

But before she could say another word, the boy cut her off and looked at her sincerely.

"You can tell me anything. It's not going to change a thing."

Terra remembered the time Beast Boy had said something similar to her.

_Beast Boy, if you knew something bad about me, would you still be my friend?_

_  
Of course._

_  
I mean, if you were really my friend, I could tell you anything. And no matter how horrible it was, you'd still like me, right?  
_

_Yes. I promise, Terra. No matter what._

Terra nervously gulped as she tried to block the next memory, but failed and the horrible memory replayed itself in her mind.

_So it was all a game? You were just pretending?  
_

_No. You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?_

Slade was right. You don't have any friends.

With that, Terra swiftly pulled his hand away from her face and faced the other way, tears nearly falling from her eyes. "You wouldn't understand." She spoke those words with utter bitterness, reminding herself about the moment she and Beast Boy had shared together on the rocky shore below Titans Tower.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. But if you do, I'm here for you. And I always will be."

Wheeler then stood up and walked over to another pile of dried leaves, ready for a good night's sleep, giving Terra more time to think about her decision.

Again and again, the same voice kept playing in her mind…

_Well, are you going to tell him or not? _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Deathstroke woke up as the milky light emitting from the sun fell upon her face. She slowly sat up and saw that the green teen was nowhere in sight, so she got up and started looking for him around the warehouse.

It was quiet, and the stacked metals were starting to rust as the smell of wet mud filled the air. It must've been around dawn, and Deathstroke ignored the aroma around her, hoping to find Beast Boy as soon as possible.

Her feet silently carried her around the second floor of the abandoned warehouse as she looked around carefully. Who knew what this place housed? It could've been the Hive's secret hideout, or…

"DUDE!!!"

Deathstroke pulled out her sword and nearly cut through the silhouette's neck, gripping the sword's handle as tight as she could. But as she took a closer look at the person, she was shocked beyond words.

"Beast Boy?"

The shaking teen sat on the floor, his huge eyes nervously staring at the shining blade just a few millimeters from the edge of his neck. "DUDE, I THOUGHT WE WERE ON THE SAME SIDE!!!" He cried out, his gaze never leaving the deadly weapon aimed at him.

Slowly, Deathstroke lowered her weapon and the Titan gave a deep sigh of relief. She placed it back in its holster and placed her hands on her hips.

"You know better than to surprise me, you know that?" She said as she watched the boy jump up to his feet, his fear obviously gone. "We're gonna have to find some food elsewhere. And there better be tofu!!!"

"Wait," Deathstroke stared at him in shock and asked with a menacing tone in her voice, "You're saying we have to go out in the open!?!?!" Beast Boy grinned as he pulled the young woman towards the door, "Just to that place down the street!!!"

"That bookstore?" Deathstroke asked, recalling the street they had been flying above on last night. "No, only Raven goes into places like that! I'm thinking of another place." He replied as he continued trying to drag Deathstroke with him, but she merely stood in place.

"The grocery?"

"No…"

"The office buildings?"

"No…"

"Then where are we going?" Deathstroke asked but Beast Boy threw her some civilian clothes before she could shout anything else.

"Where else, McDonalds!!!"

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Slade watched the two halves of the screen in front of him intently, half of the screens portrayed Terra thinking in the forest, and the other half showed Deathstroke and Beast Boy dressed up in normal clothes walking down the street.

On his left, the screens showed Raven and the emotions thinking of their next move against his never-ending fleet of Sladebots. On his right, the monitors revealed Robin, Cyborg and Starfire in the Titans' Tower investigation room, wondering what to do.

"Excellent, my plan is working perfectly."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CUT!!!**

**And that's the end of this chapter, people. Thanks for reading, and reviews are nice!!! **

**Anywayz, gotta go, I have to tear up my chemistry homework. **

**See ya!!! **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	20. Daughter To Father

**Hey there people! Now that I'm done with my geometry homework, I best be getting back to work on the story, shouldn't I?**

**Thanks for the reviews and to the constant readers!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**BeastBoy4pres052** – Thanks, it was kind of hard to work on that part, but I see it went well.

**Raven The Azarath Princess** – Thanks, I know, it's hard to write a story when people easily judge it by one part, and it turns out to be great in the other chapters.

**SithKnight-Galen** – Thank you. Indeed, Slade has an important role in the story. There's something else behind his plan, which will be revealed later on in the story. Yes, Starfire and Robin are a couple in this story, but Cyborg will have a partner who will be revealed in future chapters. As for Beast Boy, we'll just have to wait and see how the story goes and find out who he ends up with… And we will be expecting few of the other Titans in future chapters.

**Pajama Jam **– Thanks, I've been waiting for a less serious part of the story to place some humor in.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Robin stood in front of the built-in monitors in the surveillance room, watching the footage of Beast Boy helping Deathstroke out of the building as his brows furrowed. Beast Boy assisted Deathstroke, Robin couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. Beast Boy was on his team, why would he do this to them? To Raven?

Anger was eating him up from the inside, he wanted to know the reason why Beast Boy betrayed them. Was it because of Terra? Did Deathstroke promise him something in return? Or had Beast Boy wanted to switch sides all along?

**FLASHBACK **

_Robin walked down the corridor, ready to unleash his wrath on Deathstroke, who had probably gotten tired of staying in the hospital wing. Inside, he felt some sort of happiness. Finally, they had Deathstroke in the palm of their hands._

_Just then, as he turned around the corner, he heard a gentle voice nearby and started to walk stealthily to catch the person unawares._

"_Good luck, my dear friends." _

_Robin leaned on the wall and saw a certain Tamaranean leaning out the window with a hopeful gleam on her face. As soon as he recognized her, he got out of hiding and approached the alien. _

"_Starfire? What are you-" He saw a silhouette out the window in the distance and quickly snapped his head to Starfire, whose face turned into an expression of horror when she saw the anger pouring out of his eyes. _

"_Robin, I-" _

"_YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!!! STARFIRE, HOW COULD YOU?!?!" He gripped her shoulder tightly as he pointed at the fugitives in the distance with his free hand. "THEY'RE CRIMINALS, STAR!!! AND YOU JUST LET THEM GO!!!" _

"_Robin, I believe that friend Beast Boy is helping Deathstroke. She is not evil, Robin. She is merely trying to help." _

"_SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ATTACKED BEAST BOY IF SHE WASN'T EVIL, STARFIRE!!!" _

"_Robin, I am your friend. And if you should treat me this way, then it must be." _

_With that, Robin realized what he had just done and opened his mouth to apologize, but it was too late. _

"_Goodbye, Robin." _

_Starfire then walked away and Robin stayed in place, his fists shaking. His pride took over him, and he stalked off in the other direction, his anger only growing stronger. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ungh!!!" He growled as he slammed his fist unto the empty panel on his right, shaking most of the monitors in front of him. At that very instant, Robin's heart was shattered into a million pieces.

He had lost his parents.

He was no longer with Batman.

Red X and Terra were gone.

Beast Boy betrayed them to go with Deathstroke.

Cyborg was probably pissed off from their argument in the lab last night.

He had just lost the love of his life, and it was all his fault.

Robin took deep breaths in order to calm down, but to no avail. He was being pushed to the limit and he didn't know how long he could take this kind of stress.

He spotted a wooden frame with a picture of the Teen Titans and grabbed it in his trembling hands. His eyes scanned the photo as he managed to relax a bit.

He was the leader of the Teen Titans, how could he have allowed this to happen? His team was falling apart, and he wasn't helping at all.

"What have I done?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Meanwhile, Starfire was crying on her bed, the hurtful words Robin had told her still fresh in her mind. Her pillow was beginning to drown in her tears, yet she couldn't help it. Robin was her best friend, and the last time he had done something like this was when he was under the effects of hallucinogen.

This is not the Robin she knew.

She slowly sat up and stared at her traveling bag with teary eyes.

"Maybe I do not belong here on Earth. Perhaps I would fair better once I return to my home planet."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Terra watched the sun in the distance, not caring that she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the whole night. Even after all the hours she had spent thinking about her decision to not tell Wheeler about her horrible past.

She decided to find some fruits in the forest for breakfast before Wheeler woke up to surprise him and have more time to think to herself.

She walked over the slightly wet mud, her shoes getting soaked in dirt with each step. She grabbed a few berries from a nearby tree and stored them in a piece of cloth she had ripped from her windbreaker earlier.

Everything was peaceful, and Terra had to admit, she really did enjoy being in the outdoors.

It reminded her of the good ol' days… when she'd go camping with her father in the forests and when she'd go fishing with him as well.

If only she could relive those memories once more…

"I knew you'd be somewhere around here."

Terra quickly turned around in shock and saw Wheeler right in her face, causing her to jump backwards and nearly fall to the ground when she tripped herself. She had been expecting to hit the ground, but she felt two strong arms grip around her waist before she landed.

She looked up and stared deep into Wheeler's sincere eyes. They weren't the eyes she had been expecting of a thief, they belonged to someone who you could spend the rest of your life with forever.

"Wheeler, I-"

But before Terra could say another word, she found herself leaning into Wheeler and closed her eyes as her lips met his. It was a short and sweet kiss, one filled with love neither had ever experienced before.

Slowly, they pulled away from each other and they stared into one another's eyes. Terra couldn't help but smile so wide, it rivaled Beast Boy's grin.

_Yes, I'm going to tell him. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Gee, I had no idea how quiet Jump City is early in the morning." Beast Boy exclaimed as he and Deathstroke walked down the peaceful sidewalk wearing normal clothes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and denim jeans, and Deathstroke had to admit, he looked kind of nice in his attire. It had been a long time since Beast Boy wore civvies, but he loved it.

Deathstroke didn't think so. She hated wearing normal clothes. It was probably because she hadn't worn any for a long time. She had gotten used to her body suits, and this just felt uncomfortable. She was wearing an indigo hoodie and dark denim jeans, and it felt itchy… at least, she got to wear a pair of dark sunglasses.

In ten minutes, the couple had reached McDonalds, where they were the only customers. Some employers were cleaning the tables, and a few were in the kitchen area, getting ready for the flood of customers soon to come.

"What are you having?" Beast Boy asked her, but he saw her right eyebrow rise up and he had to ask her what she was thinking.

"Beast Boy, we don't have any money. We can't afford anything!!!" He laughed and walked over to the counter with his head turned so he could see Deathstroke, "Don't worry, Dee. I've got everything under control."

Deathstroke rolled her eyes and folded her arms, watching Beast Boy weasel his way out of this one.

Beast Boy stood in front of the counter, looking at the menu above the girl waiting to take his order. He raised his arm to point at the menu, and opened his mouth to tell the girl what they wanted.

"Um… We'll have the-"

Just then, the entire building began to shake and Beast Boy was thrown off his feet before he fell forward, right beside the cashier. A plastic cup containing soda fell on his head, and Deathstroke too fell down on the floor as the ceiling began to rise higher and higher. The employees started panicking, but they were frozen in place.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Beast Boy immediately jerked his head up and saw what the cashier and the other employees had been screaming about.

The top half of the building was being ripped off, and debris started falling on the ground, barely missing the employees.

In a matter of seconds, the ceiling was history and a giant purple monster came into view.

"PLASMUS!!!"

Deathstroke and Beast Boy immediately braced themselves for battle as the purple glob launched green, sticky goo at them. As soon as the liquid made contact with the once clean tables, they burned down into the ground.

"Acid?!?! Not again…" Beast Boy groaned but Deathstroke didn't hear him, she grabbed one of the swords she had been hiding in the holster inside her jacket and ran for the hideous monster.

She thrust the sword into its side, but she discovered another problem.

"Beast Boy?"

The green teen stopped hitting Plasmus with its triceratops horns and resumed human form in order to respond to Deathstroke.

"Huh?"

"MY ARM'S STUCK!!!"

"What?"

"ARE YOU DEAF?!? I SAID MY ARM'S STUCK!!!"

Normally, the changeling would've doubled over with laughter, but this time, he just resorted to a statement as he put his arms around the girl in an effort to pull her left arm out of the monster's gooey body.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's not like I asked for this to happen, you know!!!"

Just then, Plasmus reached out his hand to them and swiped Beast Boy away but grabbed Deathstroke in its strong grasp. Beast Boy felt his back collide against a revolving door and started whirling around with it before finally breaking free, only to land on a woman dressed in a waitress outfit.

"Whoops, sorry, dude!!!"

With that, he transformed into a cheetah and ran out of the building, leaving the employees even more confused than the ones from McDonalds.

The woman stood up and brushed the dust away from the uniform as she looked at the battle going on outside with interest.

"Hmm…" She hummed as she continued watching the fight with her hands clutching the bent tray once topped off with champagne bottles which were now bits and pieces of glass on the floor. Did she really see them again? Or was this just a nightmare?

Meanwhile, Deathstroke was trying to break free of Plasmus' grip, but he was too strong for her. Her ribs felt as if they were going to finally meet each other, and she was actually seeing stars.

"Let go of me, you overgrown gelatin!!!" Deathstroke was now squirming about like a worm with salt all over its body. She was losing the feeling in her legs, but she wasn't going to go down like this.

Just when Beast Boy charged after Plasmus in gorilla form, the monster let go of Deathstroke causing her to fall down from a great height. Luckily, Beast Boy caught her before she made impact and Plasmus disappeared into the ground.

There was a flash of lightning and thunder, before it started to rain heavily. Beast Boy placed Deathstroke down on her feet, and the sky turned into an unhealthy shade of gray. "What was that about?" The Titan asked but Deathstroke was just as baffled as he was.

"What are you asking me fo-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the two were swept off their feet by a forceful hit to their backs. Beast Boy and Deathstroke landed hard on their stomachs on the empty streets, their clothes now soaking wet.

"Did anyone catch the plate number of that truck?" Beast Boy moaned as he used his shaking arms to support his weight as he tried to sit up. Beside him, Deathstroke was trying to do the same, but she was lifted off the ground so fast, Beast Boy quickly got to his feet and wondered who was behind them now.

Deathstroke gave a yelp of surprise as she was hurled against a brick wall like a child's doll. She fell to the ground in pain and forced her heavy eyes to stay open. Her sunglasses lay broken on the gravel, showing the world the secretive blue eyes she kept hidden from them.

And what she saw only made their situation worse.

A figure stepped out from the shadows and Deathstroke felt a deadly surge of adrenalin course throughout her veins.

"Hello, Rose."

There he was, right in front of her, in that same infamous bronze and black mask of his.

"Slade!"

The masked villain reached out for the young woman but he stopped to give the changeling the feeling of impending doom, something which he liked to give other people.

Beast Boy would've transformed himself into a tyrannosaurus rex and bit off the supervillain's head if it weren't for Deathstroke's next line…

"Hello, father."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And that's it once again for this chapter, thanks for tuning in to our station. **

**I have a station?!?!**

**LOL, thanks for reading and don't forget to…**

**REVIEW!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	21. Runaway

**I'm back, thanks for being patient enough to wait for this upcoming chapter. I TOTALLY appreciate it. Anyway, let's get back to the story before my mom bombards me with complaints about the boombox being too loud…**

**Thanks for the reviews and to the constant readers! **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**BeastBoy4pres052**** – **(Elvis style) Thank you, thank you very much.

**Twilightstorm1993** – Thanks, and don't worry about it.

**Pajama Jam** – Thank you so much. Hmm… Starfire… Let's see what happens to her in this chapter.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The masked villain reached out for the young woman but he stopped to give the changeling the feeling of impending doom, something which he liked to give other people.

Beast Boy would've transformed himself into a tyrannosaurus rex and bit off the supervillain's head if it weren't for Deathstroke's next line…

"Hello, father."

"Father?" Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and saw Slade stop with his hand in mid-air, just between him and his supposed daughter. "Why did he stop?" Beast Boy asked himself in a whisper, making sure to take note of everything that was happening.

Slade's eye narrowed at the very sight before him. Finally, he had Rose in the palm of his hands. Indeed, everything was going to plan. He tried to grab the girl's neck but Deathstroke was too fast for him. She jumped up and managed to kick his head hard enough for him to stagger backwards and give her a chance to escape.

"Still can't catch me, eh, Slade?" She knew taunting Slade wasn't going to help, but it was for old time's sake. She loved making fun of her old man, she loved the way he grew angrier with each smart remark that slipped her mouth. It was as if crawling underneath his skin (AN: ooh, that's part of a song! Um, yeah, back to the story) became a hobby for her, a hobby she missed a lot.

Slade didn't dare show how much that comment stung, but he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He was here for revenge, a long-awaited revenge.

To kill Deathstroke, his daughter, once and for all.

"Geez, dad, it looks like you've gotten soft since the last time we met." She sneered as Beast Boy hid behind a car, still watching the two as if they were the stars of an extremely awesome action movie. He didn't know what to do in that situation. It was more of a daughter to father problem, and there was no way he was going to get himself involved in this.

Right?

Deathstroke was winning, which was somewhat strange. Beast Boy could tell that Slade was having a hard time trying to even make contact with her. "Wow…" was all he could say, he never knew she was this good against Slade. She was even better than Robin!

"C'mon, Slade, don't tell me you're afraid to hit me!"

Those very words seemed to have struck a nerve in Slade, making him attack her more furiously and faster. "You'll pay for that, you ungrateful child!"

This time, Slade was winning. He managed to break through her blocks and kick her weakest spots. He even kicked Deathstroke's right knee -her Achilles heel- with such a great force, she nearly fell over as the pain spread all over her right leg.

With one swift move, Slade pinned Deathstroke against a brick wall, making sure her feet were inches above the ground. Using his left arm, he held her arms to her side as he pulled something out of his pocket using his right hand. In a few seconds, Slade had a knife held against Deathstroke's neck without hesitation.

_Kill her, kill her now!_

His mind was screaming for him to end the girl's life, something he had been waiting to do for a VERY long time.

Just when he was about to flick his wrist to do so, Deathstroke managed to utter three words she just had to say before she got herself killed.

"Dad, please, don't."

The three were frozen in the scene, unsure of the outcome of Deathstroke's heartfelt words.

_Dad? _

_It's been a long time since I heard that word…_

_Especially now that it's addressed to me…_

Slade meet his daughter's familiar blue eyes and felt his brain racking to find an answer to why he was feeling like this. He was here to get rid of her, a job he had failed to do so years ago. He wasn't going to let her win this time.

"What did you say?" Slade asked, his mysterious voice still hiding the feelings he was experiencing right now. His daughter was in front of him, the one he had abandoned since birth, the one he should've taken care of. And yet, his mind was telling him to get rid of her.

Deathstroke was obviously holding her tears back, and Slade felt a strange feeling overcome him. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here himself and get rid of her. She used to be special in his eyes, what made him change his heart so suddenly. His other son had left to live on his own and he still had a grip on his other child, who was closer to him than he thought.

Beast Boy knew that it was probably time to interfere and charged at Slade in rhinoceros form, throwing the criminal into a dark alley before he could see what was going on. The green teen walked over his friend and helped her up, hoping they could get away from the scene before Slade had a chance to get back at them.

Slade stood up and walked out of the alley, watching the two teens run into another dark alley across the street. But he didn't want to go after them.

At least not now.

"Finally, we meet again, Deathstroke."

Police cars and fire trucks pulled over in the street in front of him and he thought that enough was enough.

"But next time, you won't be so lucky."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Beast Boy helped the limping Deathstroke through the empty alley, wondering why Slade hadn't bothered to catch up to them. Deathstroke was weak, this would have been the perfect time to attack.

But Slade didn't.

"You okay, Dee?" The boy asked as he noticed the girl trying to stand up on her own. Deathstroke shook as she tried to, but an unimaginable pain took over her right leg and she fell down to the ground.

"Dee, are you all right?"

When Beast Boy tried to help her, she merely pushed him away from her. If Slade was watching them right now, she didn't want him to think she was a weak little girl, no. She was a strong woman!

"I don't need help from anyone, especially not from a green kid."

Beast Boy was hurt by the comment, but he tried to get through to the girl. Deathstroke had the partly the same personality as Robin. This was going to be hard.

"Dee, we're friends. Why won't you let me help you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business. We're all each other has for now, what choice do we have but to help one another?"

"My business is my business, whether you like it or not. I can take care of myself!!!"

With that, she tried to get up once more and this time, she succeeded and limped on with Beast Boy right behind her. He wouldn't leave her, they needed each other to hold on to. They were each other's lifeline, even though Deathstroke didn't think so.

Beast Boy knew he had to talk to her, but this wasn't the best time.

For now, he just had to deal with the lack of information.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Terra and Wheeler walked through the forest without uttering a single word. The memory of the kiss was still fresh in the blonde's mind, and she had loved every minute of it. It was her very first kiss, well, it wasn't from the boy she had imagined to give her one, but this was better.

Sure, she had imagined a certain green changeling to do so, but Wheeler was a much better choice. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment with Beast Boy, they probably weren't really meant to be in the first place.

She was here, with Wheeler, and that was all that mattered.

Right?

Wrong.

Terra felt guilty about leaving the Teen Titans, but there was someone more important out there who needed her help. She felt guilty about letting her friends down once more, and more importantly, she felt guilty about the way she had been leading her life these past few years.

No one else knew about ALL of the horrible things she had done in the past. She had done so many, she could hardly keep track. What had she been thinking on those times? Had she gone crazy or something over the past few years?

Terra had been hiding it for so long, it was starting to cripple her. It was eating her up from the inside, and she didn't know how long she could keep it in her. She could tell Wheeler, but what if the same thing happens as with her and Beast Boy?

Wheeler would understand, he's been through tough struggles as well.

"Wheeler?"

The boy slowly looked at her as if it was the first time the two had ever met. His eyes met hers and Terra finally knew she could truly trust him.

"If I tell you what really happened to me, will you still be here by my side?"

The question somewhat shocked and comforted Wheeler. The tone Terra's voice had was of fear and anxiety, something he didn't really expect the blonde to be capable of. He could tell she was ready to tell him her secrets, at the same time, worried that he would treat her differently.

"Yes, Terra. I don't care what you did, you are still the same Terra I know."

This seemed to put the girl at ease and Terra gave him a satisfied smile as they continued searching for a way out of the forest.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Robin walked through the hallways, wondering what to say to Starfire after their little spat earlier that day. What was he supposed to tell her? I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I was just stressed out from everything that's been going on.

Actually, that sounded good!

Perhaps that line would work on the Tamaranean, after all, she did have a soft spot for him.

Robin did regret what he had done. The others were in just as much stress, and they didn't lose their cool on him. What kind of leader was he? He let his team down, maybe he was the reason Terra and Beast Boy chose to work for the other side. Maybe he was the reason all this was happening to them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Robin stood in front of the door which read 'Starfire' and his shaking hand proceeded to knock on the door.

"Starfire, it's me, Robin."

But there was no answer.

_Maybe she's still mad at me. _

"Starfire, I know you're in there. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean it…"

Still no answer.

"Starfire?"

By this time, Robin was extremely worried and he forced the girl's door open, not caring about the damage he had done to it. Soon, the door was halfway open, and it was weak enough for Robin to kick off its hinges.

The wrinkled piece of metal collapsed on the floor in front of Robin as he ran inside the room with his staff in his right hand. His mask widened as he spun around in place for any trace of the alien princess.

"Starfire?" He called out as he returned the bo-staff back in its place and looked around the room carefully. Everything was made up. It was as if the room hadn't been tampered with in ages. There was something wrong here.

He felt a draft coming from in front of him and gasped in realization.

He ran over to the open window, pushing the pink curtains back as sun light came through the opening. He gripped the windowsill to tight, his knuckles were beginning to whiten underneath the gloves he was wearing.

Starfire was gone.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Now that Starfire's gone, what will happen to Robin and Cyborg? Will Wheeler accept the fact that Terra has done some truly unforgivable acts in the past? And what has happened to Raven and the other emotions while all this was happening? **

**  
Well, you have to read the next chapter to find out. **

**And to have a next chapter, you need to…**

**You guessed it. **

**REVIEW!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**


	22. Cancelled

Hey guys... As you can see, I have bad news for you...

I'm afraid I have to cancel this story. I know I said I wouldn't, but there are a lot of things to consider here...

I feel like the story's going nowhere actually, even if I did have it all planned out, and I've been WAY too busy to actually write the rest of the story.

I'm extremely grateful for my supporters and constant reviewers, but... you see, this story was supposed to be a sort of sideline for me during my free time, but I think the story's slowly withering away and it won't that interesting as it gets to the end. Trust me, I do love my story, I really do.

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, especially Agent of The Divine One, All The Good Names Taken (I SOOO agree with your username), BeastgirlRaven, Darkensecrets, FantasyMind93, Lil chap welsh nd proud, Pajama Jam, SithKnight-Galen and Twilightstorm1993, who are my extremely constant readers. You guys gave me the inspiration to continue the story and I really appreciate it.

I'm really sorry guys, but if you really are interested in the story, just message me and I'll give you a summary of a story when I have time. I won't take the story down, for future readers who would be interested and my supporters who just want to read the story over and over again.

Maybe I will come over and drop another chapter, but-as for now-don't be expecting any new chapters.

And again, I'm really sorry...


End file.
